Fullmetal Heart: Results of Sacrifice
by manga-neko-96
Summary: "Sacrifice is a necessary part of life." Everyone knows Edward and Alphonse's story, but what if they weren't the only ones. Follow Ed and Al as they strive to help another who faces the same struggle. Sometimes, the sacrifice outweighs the outcome. Rated T for violence and language. Title change, used to be Fullmetal Heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, fans would probably hunt me down for ruining one of the best stories in the UNIVERSE!

Chapter 1:

"I finally have figured it out!" I looked over at my brother. "What are you talking about?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "I finally have figured out a way to become a state alchemist like Edward Elric!" I sighed and looked at him. Ever since we were twelve, Paul had been obsessed with Edward Elric the "Fullmetal Alchemist." He was always going on and on about how it was amazing that someone our age was able to transmute without a circle, not to mention that he was the youngest state alchemist in history! "Paul, when will you give it a rest? There is no way Edward Elric will team up with you. He obviously has much more important things to do. Even if you do figure it out, who knows what effect it will have? You've studied alchemy for two years. I doubt you found the answer." Paul glared at me. "I have, and I'll prove it! I found the right equation and formulas, and I will be successful! When the day comes, you will stand in this room and watch me do it too." "Fine," I said, "Just don't do anything stupid."

My name is Virginia Teresa Simmons. My brother, Paul Martin, is my twin. We have lived alone since we were ten years old. Our parents died during one of the wars. It seems like Amestris is always at war. My mom was a nurse, and took care of wounded soldiers. My dad was a major in the military. He was a state alchemist, known as the "Mechanical Alchemist" because he was skilled working with machines. They both died when my dad was being treated and my mom was assisting two other doctors. Paul always took care of me. He taught me some basic alchemy, and we were able to keep living. At only 12 years old, he is tall for his age and strong. Being twins, we've always had each other to count on. I took care of cooking and making clothes and such with alchemy. Paul mostly did the more demanding jobs. We both go to school, but Paul also works at the local train station. He reminds me a lot of our father, spending all his free time with machines. We are not prodigies, but we are pretty handy with alchemy. That's why it surprised me when Paul showed me his research.

"See, it's the real deal!" I glanced over his notes. They _were_ impressive. "Do you really think it will work?" I asked in a small voice. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine. I'll find the truth about alchemy, and join the military. Then you won't have to work so hard. We can finally move forward and make Mom and Dad proud!" I nodded silently. He knew the right things to say. "Alright! Everything is ready! With this transmutation, our futures will change for good!" Little did I know just how right he was.

* * *

I watched as Paul walked over to the complex array. He put his hands down, filling the room with an electric blue glow. He smiled at me, excitement filling his eyes. I smiled back, it was working! My expression slowly turned into one of worry when the glow turned am ominous violet. The lines seemed to come to life and reached towards my brother. "NO!" I screamed in horror, "SOMETHING IS WRONG!" I ran over to him, fear and confusion covering both our faces. I pulled him from the inky black arms, threatening to steal him away from me. An eye appeared in the middle of the transmutation, and my fear escalated as the arms overpowered us and pulled us both into the daunting world within the eye.

Then, everything was calm. I slowly opened my eyes and saw white surrounding me. I sat up, dazed, and looked around. A large door loomed in front of me, and I walked towards it. _Welcome._ A sudden voice surprised me. _I see you have come to the gate.__ "_W-who are you?" _I am one. I am all. I am the world. I am God. I am the Truth._ "T-the truth? Is this what my brother was looking for?" I turn to see a person who is completely white and has no face, save an eery smile. _Your brother found what he was looking for, but paid the price. When he saw you over there as well, he pleaded with me to send you back unharmed. So I took him up on his offer. His body and spirit for your safety._ "No..." I couldn't believe it! Paul was always the one to get us out of trouble. He made sure we always had enough food, and worked to teach me alchemy. He made sure we both would get a good education. He can't be... gone. I need him! "I need my brother! He is the only family I have left! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" Tears streamed down my face. _You remind me of another person who stood in front of me and said very similar words. I like you, so I'll make a deal with you. _"A deal?" _The toll has been paid, so I will give you the knowledge behind alchemy, the truth. In addition, if you are able to find the secret to the world, I will even return your brother to you._ "I'll do it, if it can get Paul back!" _Good._ The door creaked open as black arms once again shot towards me. The Truth slowly transformed into my brother as the arms dragged me into the darkness.

Everything was black. Then a light appeared. I felt knowledge pouring into my mind as visions danced in front of my eyes. It was amazing, as if all the world's history was being replayed right in front of me. And then it was over and everything was black again.

I woke up on the floor of the study. _Was it really all a dream?_ I thought before the memories rushed into my head. I franticly searched the room, but all that was left of Paul Martin Simmons were his clothes. Tears welled in my eyes as I mourned the loss of my brother. _Get ahold of yourself! I need to be strong! It's up to me to get my brother back!_ I stood up and wiped my face. I knew I had to become stronger. I grabbed a bag from the closet. I put all of Paul's research notes and my dad's notes in it. _I will never forget your sacrifice. It will not be in vain!_ I filled the rest of the bag with clothes, food, money, water, and a map of Amestris. I packed my brother's clothes too, if I might need them, and got ready to set out. I took one last look at the place I called home for the last 12 years of my life, and closed the door walking away. This marked the start of my journey. I vowed to myself the next time I returned, it would be with Paul. I walked to the station. "Hey Nia!" the conductor, using my well-known nickname, called cheerfully. "Going on a journey? Paul said something about'a life changing discovery.' Will he be coming back soon?" I forced a smile. "He is a bit preoccupied and already left home. We are going to Central. First I have to stop at Stonewell. A teacher agreed to take me as her student." "Going to Central? I guess he is following his old man's footsteps. Best of luck to you two!" "Thanks" I quickly turned away before he could see the tears threatening to fall.

**A/N: This is my second FMA story! I put in two OCs! If you are wondering about the names, Paul and Virginia were two popular names in the 1900s but are not common today. I thought the new names would be more interesting. Yes, I know it is like I am retelling Ed's story, but their was no human transmutation. Paul knew he wouldn't be able to carry out that, so he just opened a gateway to the Truth. The next chapter is Virginia's (Nia) journey to Central and her training. She trains with her teacher for 3 years. Her hometown is on the far Southern borders, so she lives fairly far from Central. She will get to meet Ed and Al soon! I hope you enjoyed the Prologue! If anyone has suggestions, please review! I don't want to write a story people don't like. Thanks!  
Manga-neko signing out! ^o^ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Edward have alchemy, Alphonse, and Winery ^u^  
I also do not own any towns mentioned :p

Chapter 2

I sat on the train and looked out the window. It would take a while to get to Stonewell. The train first has to stop at a small town. The first town we are stopping at is a small river town known most for fishing. Fishing reminds me of the fishing trips Paul and I would take with our Dad. I never caught anything, so I grew bored quickly, but Dad told us stories of growing up on his parents farm. The memory made me feel sad, but I shook the feeling off. The train pulled into the station, and I got off.

"Hello! Welcome to the fishing town of Portsmith! Are you traveling with your parents little lady?" The hotel owner seemed friendly enough. "No, I am traveling to Central." He looked confused. "How old are you? You can't be older than 10. A little girl like you wouldn't be safe in Central all alone. What reason do you have for going to Central first?" All his questions took me by surprise. The comment about my age made me pretty pissed. "First of all, I AM 12! And I **need** to go to Central so I can take the State Alchemist test, so I can get my certification." He looked at me for a moment, and then burst out laughing. I waited for him to regain his composure. Seeing my serious face he said, "Wait, you weren't kidding? Little girl, I hate to break it to you, but women are not allowed to take the state Alchemist exam. There are no female state alchemists. Why don't you try your hand at being a nurse or something. Kid? Are you okay?" The news that I couldn't take the test made me oblivious to my surroundings. I had to take the test! For my brother's sake! He gave up everything. "I don't care! I am going to anyway." The man looked kind of sad. "Why don't you stay the night, free of charge. Your ambition reminds me of my daughter. She went and joined the military too. Just remember to be careful." Shocked by his words, I thanked him and went into my room.

Later that evening I tried to think of a plan. Judging by the way the manager reacted, my teacher might send me home because I am a girl! I can't turn back now! "It's no use! Maybe something in Paul's notes will give me an idea. I opened my bag and spotted my brother's clothes. I forgot I brought them. A plan started to formulate in my mind.

* * *

The next day, I woke up and thanked the man for his kindness. "I insist that I repay you somehow." I looked around the lobby. The porch railing was broken, and the steps were very worn. Thinking of a simple equation, I drew an array and placed my hands on it. A flash of light, and then appeared the steps and rail in new condition. The man's mouth opened as he looked at me with shock. I gave him a smile and a wave as I skipped to the train. _She is **that** good at alchemy?__  
_

~o~

Once on the train, I put my plan into action. The train was practically empty because it was so early. "Since I can't enter as a girl, how about I enter as a boy." I took out my brother's clothes and took off my dress. Changing into his clothes seemed like a good idea, but it may be a little harder than expected. I slipped on the white shirt and gray vest. Even though I was 12, I was still... small enough to pass as a boy with help from the vest. For once, size was in my favor. I put on the pants next. They were big on my slim frame, so I adjusted the fit with alchemy. I used the spare material to tie my brown hair into a braid. Lastly, I pulled on Paul's red jacket. He wore it everyday and said it was the same as Edward's jacket. I didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a jacket, but it was warm and reminded me of him. I checked my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I really did look like a boy! I slipped on black work boots to complete the look. _Perfect,_ I thought to my self thinking about what my new name should be.

* * *

"Edward, you do realize the State Alchemist Exam is coming up soon." Ed looked at Roy. "What of it?"

"Fullmetal, I think it would be beneficial to have another person travel with you to help with your quest. There are much younger people taking the exam this year." Edward looked with shock at the Colonel.  
O;O  
"What the hell gave you that idea?!"

"I'm just thinking someone who is good at alchemy and close to your age may be able to help in covert situations. You are only 12 and Al is 11. I think you should have at least one other person traveling with you. They won't stand out as much. You and Al are too well known."

"NO WAY IN-"

"He's got a point brother." Ed stopped mid rant and stared at Alphonse. "But-" Al cut him off. "Colonel Mustang, I agree and Ed and I will both be there looking for the right candidate." Ed glared at hiss younger brother. "Ed, you're being selfish. I want someone else to go with us! They can help us with our research and help in other ways! Please..." Ed heard the sadness in his brother's voice. "Fine! If after 3 years we don't have any success, I will choose another person! Now give me my next mission!"

* * *

I walked down the streets of Stonewell. I finally see my new teachers house. I take a deep breath, here goes nothing! I walk up and knock on the door. A young woman answers. "What can I help you with young man?" I am startled by her appearance and it takes me a minute to answer her question. "Oh! My name is James Simmons. You said you would take me as your newest student." She opened the door and led me inside. "We will start your training... NOW!" She spun around with a powerful roundhouse kick, catching me in the stomach. I staggered, but only a moment later a fist made contact with my face. She knocked my legs out from under me, and I collapsed onto the floor. "You're weak!" She yanked me up and sat me in a chair. "If you want to learn alchemy, you first must train your body. You will have one month in the forest by the town to figure out the meaning of this phrase 'All is one, and one is all.' Alchemy use is forbidden. I will come by to see if you are still alive in 30 days, however, if you have not figured it out by then, you are not worthy to be my student." Her entire personality seemed to change. "Who are you?" I asked nervously. "I am a housewife! My sister Izumi teaches as well, but she has only had two boys as her students. I expect you to surpass them both." I was really scared now. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

The small rabbit stopped to nibble some tasty green grass. As much as it pained me, I hadn't eaten anything for the past three days. I creep slowly before striking. Rabbit stew for dinner tonight.

~o~

It has now been 26 days. I feel so empty inside. After 10 days without food, I can hardly move. I feel as if my soul is being taken from this world. The world and all that is in it fades. I feel I will soon be leaving this world. One less person, the last survivor of the Simmons family. I can go knowing I tried my best. The world. All. All is the world. One. Me I am one. If I am one and the world is all, then the world is also a part of me. One is all and all is one. Ironic that I finally figure it out and I am almost dead, with only four days left to go too. I close my eyes, and my body rests for the first time in weeks.

~o~

I feel raindrops trickle down my face. I open my eyes and see a cloudy sky. I am still alive? I try to sit up, but a wave of dizziness settles. My hunger still claws away at my insides, but my body is energized. I will live. I see a fox hiding in a hole. Food.

* * *

"Have you figured out the meaning? It has been 30 days, and you are at least still alive. Most are collapsed from exhaustion or hunger by day 30." I stare at her with new found experience. "All is the world. I am one. In being in the world that is all, the world is also in me as one. The circle of life is what keeps the world moving. I am but one speck in the universe. I eat the plants and animals. When I die, my body returns to the soil, enabling plants to grow and animals to eat. The universe acts all in accordance. The perfect harmony between man and nature is a fragile balance not to be tampered with. All is one. One is all."

She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. "From now on, you will address me as 'Master.' Tomorrow, we start your advanced training." I look up, filled with surprise. "So, I actually passed?" She smirked. "Barely, but nothing you can't improve upon with training. Come, let us go and eat. You are going to need a hearty meal to keep yourself nourished. I won't have you collapsing on me boy." That was the first trial of my training.

**A/N: I know the forest training was short, but I want to move along with the main story! I feel as if everything is falling into place fairly well. The next chapter will briefly describe the alchemy training, and then it skips three years into the future when Nia's journey takes her to Central for the State Alchemy Exam. Thank you to my first reviewer M.T Mystery Twins. I am a twin myself.^^ You can comment as much as you like, I appreciate any and all feedback. I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: From this chapter onwards, the story will take place three years in the future. Ed and Nia are both 15 and Nia just finished her training. She is heading to Central to take the State Alchemist Exam. Edward, obviously, has to hold up his end of the bargain and watch the exam. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

I have trained now for three years. My alchemy and my fighting skills have greatly improved, in my opinion. My master has taught me all she knows, and soon I will be finished with my training. "Master, what will we be working on today?"

She looks at me with eyes like steel. When I started my training, I would have been afraid. Now, I do not even flinch."Today is your last day. Think of it as your last test. But before we start..." She suddenly moves with such acceleration and has me pinned to the ground. "Why the HELL have you been lying to me for the past three years? I know that you are a girl, so you better start explaining yourself!"

"H-how did you figure it out?" She lets me up and smirks at me. "You are 15 years old now, and I have taught you since you were 12. You think I wouldn't notice some changes? I fight with you almost every day." I blush at this comment. "That isn't the point, you need to tell me why you thought you needed to pretend to be a guy. You need to tell me your real name too."

"Okay, I dressed as a boy because I was worried that you wouldn't teach me as a girl. Even if you did teach me, I didn't want to have any less training than if I was a boy. I didn't want you to go easy on me." I look down at the ground, embarrassed. "Good answer. And you should know, I treat all my students equally. once you tell me your name, you need to leave."

"I need to leave? But why?" She looked really angry now. "Because, I don't teach LIARS! You need to get out of my sight!" I squeaked with fear. "My real name is Virginia, but most people call me Nia.""NOW GO!" "Yes Master! I mean yes miss!" I ran to the train station before I could really get hurt.

* * *

The next train to Central was not for another two hours, so I decided to look around town. I wandered the streets going through a few shops. When I went into a bathroom, I took a good look at myself. My short brown hair was still in a messy braid, and my clothes, once too big, now fit. My clothes were actually tight in the hips. Training for three years gave me well toned muscles and my figure was slim. In all honesty, I looked like a taller version of my 12-year-old self. Most girls at 15 were more... developed. But God help anyone who made THAT clear. I've sent more than just a few to the hospital for poorly chosen words. Nonetheless, I still needed to get some better fitting clothes.

"Welcome, is there anything I can help you with?" I walked into a simple clothing store and was looking for new clothes. "I might need help later..." I walked around aimlessly. I had no clue what I was doing! "Actually, could you help me? I have not done this in a while." The woman chuckled. "Of course dear. What are you looking for?" She was so sweet! She reminded me of a grandmother. "I need clothes that are easy to move around and travel in. They need to be comfortable enough to wear everyday." She smiled and walked to a few places in the store, pulling out pieces of clothing. "Try these on. There is a room in the back for you to change." She handed me the bundle. "Thank you."

She chose for mea black pair of pants, a white tank top and a forest-green material was soft and flexible. It was perfect for travel, and I could still fight if needed. I showed the woman how it looked. "Oh it is perfect! I do have one more thing II want you to try on before you go, for me." She handed me something dark red and something grey. I went to change once again.

The red dress fit perfectly. It hit me just above the knees and hugged my tiny waist. The gray blazer toned down the outfit to make it more suitable for everyday wear. The dress by itself was nice enough for more formal occasions. "It's beautiful..." I couldn't believe it was me! I walked out again and the shopkeeper gasped. "Oh you look absolutely gorgeous! I haven't found anyone who has fit into that dress! I knew you were special." I look at the time. "Oh! The train is leaving in a few minutes! How much do I owe you?" She shook her head. "Consider it a gift. You remind me so much of my granddaughter." She gave a sad smile. "I promise to come back again! I will be happy to help with anything at all!" I grab my other clothes, throw them in my bag, and run onto the train just in time. I plop on a bench sighing. I'm finally on my way to Central! In all the confusion, I never did realize I was still wearing my dress.

* * *

I finally arrived in Central and proceeded to look for Central Command. I need to register for the State Alchemist Exam. I weave my way through the crowd of people. Central is so big! I have never been in such a big, crowded city. "Excuse me miss, could you tell me which way Central Command is?" The woman pointed me the right direction. I thanked her and ran to where she was pointing. When I finally see it, I stop dead in my tracks. This place is huge! The large structure is daunting, but I shake off any feeling of doubt and walk in.

"Excuse me miss, where can I register for the State Alchemist Exam?" The small woman at the desk looked up. "Oh! Uh, the form is right here. Fill it out and return it to me." I take the form and fill everything out. As I am working, she chats with me. "I think it is wonderful that a girl such as yourself is taking this exam. Women are powerful too, and we need to be treated so. I wish you the best of luck." I finish and sign my name. "Thank you very much Miss Scieszka." She smile at me and pushed her glasses into place. "Thank you! All the men who sign up don't even pay me any mind. They don't even use my name. It's right here on the desk! The military needs more people like you." I smile bidding her farewell and walk outside again. The Exam is in a week. First I need to find a place to stay and then a library.

I walk into a small hotel and walk up to the manager. "Excuse me, do you have any rooms available?" He tells me every room is booked! "The State Alchemist Exam brings crowds of people. Every hotel is filled up. But, you're a smart young can work part-time in the restaurant and can stay in one of the rooms I have for the employees. It might only be for a week, but your room and meals can be your payment." I accept his offer and he gives me a key and uniform. "Change into this and come by the restaurant. I'll give you more details there. I unlock room 105 and open the door. There is a bed, a lamp on a desk, and a small dresser. I put my bag on the bed and change into the uniform. The uniform is a short rad and with striped dress with a white apron. I head to the restaurant and get my orders.

* * *

After a week of studying, training, and working, the Alchemy Exam days had arrived. Today, the first day of three, was the written exam. My brain felt as though it may burst from all the information I reviewed. I take a deep breath to calm myself. I look around at the other examiners. They are mostly men, looking to be in their 20s or 30s. They all are pointing and whispering about me. I blush and take a seat. I know I stick out because of my age, but why are they acting this way. Is it my clothes? I look down at what I am wearing today. I am wearing a pair of black pants and a red long sleeve shirt. My hair is in its usual braid, and I am wearing a white scarf because it was chilly this morning. I don't think I look strange. I was contemplating what the whispers could be about, when an older man approaches me. "If you're wondering what all the fuss is about, it is because you are the same age as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Granted, he was 12 when he passed, but they are still worried another young prodigy has come again." I look around at all the glares I am receiving.

"Just because I am 15 doesn't mean I am a prodigy. I had to pass recruitment just like everyone else." It was true. A few days earlier, Col. Mustang, the one who recruited Edward Elric, came to the inn and asked me for a demonstration. I drew a circle and transmuted a small wooden statue of a songbird. It wasn't very big, but I always put a lot of detail into my transmutations. I qualified, but barely. "All I did was transmute a wooden bird." The man laughed after hearing my story. "Alchemy isn't about how big something is, it's about the thought behind the transmutation. Your bird was probably more impressive with its fine details than a 60 foot tall statue would be with only basic shapes. It takes a lot of control to make smaller more detailed transmutations." My nerves vanished and I thanked the man. "After the written test, I will transmute you something if you like." He tried to refuse, but I insisted. "I guess if you could make me a wooden bird, like the one from your recruitment." I planned to make it my best transmutation yet! " My name is Virginia, but you can call me Nia." He looked surprised at this. "Oh! A girl is taking the test! I hope you do well. If you pass, you will be the first female State Alchemist. My name is Thomas Markalive. You can just call me Tom."

A military official told everyone to find a seat and announced the start of the written test. I opened the test book and read through the problems. My mind and my pencil worked nonstop contemplating each question and calculating an answer. I drew transmutation circles with speed and efficiency, still keeping the lines sharp and correct. Words fly from my mind onto my paper as I reach the end of the test. The world around me fades, as only the equations fill my thoughts. I am on the last page when a commanding shout breaks my concentration.

"STOP! Pens down, and turn in your forms to the front. I close the book and take it to the front. "I was so close," I mutter to myself. Tom came up to me and asks how I did. "I was on the last page before we were forced to stop." He looked at me with shock. "You got to the end? I hardly got halfway through! Everyone else finished around the halfway mark too. Only one man reached the last five pages, aside from you." I think back on the test we just completed. "It did not seem that difficult."

"Tomorrow is when the real trouble starts, the interviews. I hear it is more like interrogation." A military official steps out and announces those who continue to the next part. Both Tom and I hear our names. "This is the first time I have made it past the written test. Wish me luck."

I walk over to the park near my hotel and find some wood. I gather it in a pile, clap my hands envisioning the formula, and let the energy flow from my palms to the wood. The wood turns into ash, but then starts to change shape. A small bird breaking into song, wings spread as if to take flight, sits in front of me. Perfect. I pick it up and slip it into my bag. 'I wish you the best of luck too, Tom,' I think to myself, allowing a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No one voted! :( I really wanted to get the story moving though, so I joined the ideas. Read on!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

Chapter 4

The second day of the State Alchemist Exam is upon us. I am really nervous! I am not good at public speaking! I hope I can actually answer the questions...

"Hey Nia! You came early." My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Good morning Tom, I have something for you." I pulled out the bird statue and gave it to him. He cradled it in his hands as if it really would take flight.

"You are really an amazing alchemist, you know? This is one of the best pieces I have ever seen.

' His kind words make me blush as I thank him. "We better hurry over, the interviews start soon."

I nodded and quickly followed. Today, trying to draw as little attention to myself as possible, I wore my black pants, white blouse, and forest green slip into the waiting room with the others, but of course, some big shot has to go and open his stupid mouth.

"Hey, the little kid is back again. I guess the military does pity little kids. If you make it to the practicals somehow, I will show you what true alchemy looks like. Your transmutations are a sorry excuse for alchemy." He snatched the bird from Tom, looks at it a minute and throws it at our feet.

Tom bent down to pick it up and I tried to keep my anger under control. "You have no clue what I have been through. If you feel like LIVING to see the practical exam, I suggest you shut the hell up before I decide to make you."

This takes him by surprise. "You little bastard!" He punched me in the stomach and I hit the wall behind me, slumping on to the floor. "That'll teach the brat to respect those above him."

I slowly stand to my feet, shaking slightly. "You can hit me all you want, but that won't change who you are." He lunged at me again, but a government official stepped in to announce the fist interview.

"Charles Bottan, your questioning awaits." The man grumbled but followed into the dark room. About 15 minutes later, he came back out with a grin on his face.

"This isn't over. You're next and I'll be waiting to finish our earlier conversation," he snarled taking a seat.

"Virginia Simmons, Your interview will begin momentarily." Bottan's eyes narrowed upon hearing this. The he started to laugh.

"A girl! The little kid's a girl. There's no way you'll pass! Maybe if you were a guy, but no girl has passed this exam before. Then again, with that figure, you can easily be mistaken as a boy."

Tom held me back as I struggled to lunge at him. "Let me go! I'm going to kill that asshole! No one gets away with comments like that! I'm still growing!"

"Oh! I seem to have struck a nerve." He laughed again. Before I could fulfill my promise, I was being taken to the interviewing room. My previous nerves took control as I walked into the black room. A single light shone down upon a stool with three legs. I sit down and try to calm down.

"Miss Simmons, what skills make your alchemy useful to the military?" Shit. Why would I be useful anyway? I apparently am good with small details and control. "I have been told that I have great skill in controlling my alchemy. I can put a lot of detail into a small transmutation, and the bigger ones are more realistic as well. However, I have not been evaluated on my combat skills." The men wrote something down and continued questioning.

"Why did you sign up for the military in the first place?" This one was much easier.

"I have someone waiting for me. My parents both died in the Ishvalin war, and I want to serve in their memory. My brother is lost, and I need to find him. I fight to protect that which is precious to me." The questioning continued before I was finally dismissed.

"Tomorrow, arrive at 9:30 am. Practicals are held on the parade grounds outside." I blinked in surprise.

"You mean, I passed?" One man chuckled.

"It has been a while since we have had someone wanting to join the military for such reasons. We could use more people like you." I walk outside trying to contemplate what I just heard. I didn't notice the person behind me until I heard their voice.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you want to kill?" I turn around to face my questioner. I gasp at who it is. "Answer my question. Are you willing to kill a living person to fulfill your goal?"

I stood face to face with the one and only Fullmetal Alchemist. "No. I would not be able to kill anyone. I don't have the right to rob a person of their life." He grinned.

"Good job. That's the right answer." He turned around and slowly walked back into the building. "I look forward to seeing you show your skills tomorrow."

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you." I turned and walked back to the hotel. The fire of my determination had been stoked, and the flames burned brighter than ever.

**A/N: Yay! Edward finally appears! I'm sorry if he was ooc but I thought I did a pretty good job. I'm sorry if the military questions sucked! I finally gave the guy bullying Nia a name, Bottan. I don't know where it came from, but I like it ^^  
Next chapter is really fun to write! The practicals! I have it all planned out, and it will be really awesome! I'll try to upload it soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I look like a cow? (DON'T ANSWER!)

The third and last part on the test is today. I am a nervous wreck! I don't have a clue what to transmute. My specialties are transmuting the air and healing alchemy. I don't know if these are useful in the eyes of the military. I at least was glad that I was wearing my combat clothes. I didn't have difficulty moving around. Delayed reflexes was the last thing I needed.

"Simmons! What are you freaking out about? You look like you are about to have surgery." Tom's voice cut through my negative thoughts.

"I am worried about the practicals! I have no clue what to do!" He thought for a minute.

"Don't go in with a plan, do what comes naturally. In a crisis, there is no planning time. You need to have the ability to react as soon as something happens. Don't think, act."

"Do you really think that will work?" He sighed.

"I've taken this test five times and never made it this far. I can assure you, though, that it is different each time you take it. You can't go in with a plan set in stone. Be flexible."

"Alright, I'll do my best. Do you know how many people made it this far?"

"Only five candidates ever make it to the last stage." I relaxed a little. I must be doing something right if I made it to the last five. Sadly, the other three include Bottan. I will wipe the smirk off that pompous jerk's face!

We walk over to the parade grounds and a soldier addresses us. "Whenever you are ready, you can start. Begin!"

I first took in the surroundings. The grounds now contained a variety of rocks, wood, metal, and even had a pool of water. The first to transmute was one of the men I did not know. He joined several of the metals to create a lethal sword. It sliced through the wood like it was butter. It was quite impressive. The officers watching muttered among themselves. Even the Führer was here! I slowed my breathing to calm down and watched the other man go.

The second man used steel and water to create a wave that sliced the rocks to pieces. The steel gave the wave a sword like edge, also using the natural force of the water. I don't know how to compete with these guys! I haven't made weapons before, I specialize in controlling wind and air currents. I make small statues, but only as a hobby, I am not an expert like the first man!

Luckily, Tom went next. He did not tell me what kind of alchemy he uses, so I am eager to see what he can do. I was surprised when he went up to the pile of wood. None of the pieces were big enough to do much, and they were all different types of wood. When he gathered all the wood in one circle, I was confused. What could he be doing? He put his hands down and joined all the wood into the structure of a large tree. He was perched in the top, and I wasn't the only one impressed. He joined all the wood and made a sound structure. Knowing the chemical makeup of all the types of wood alone is an impressive feat, combining them took a lot of practice. I was ready to go next when Bottan beat me to it.

He walked over to the rocks and manipulated them along with the water nearby to form piercing spikes with icy tips. The ice would cut deeply and once melted, the enemy would still be pierced by the rock. It seemed like an inhumane technique. I was about to create a sharp wind to slice the stone, but I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. One of the spikes "coincidently" was lodged in the tree and the wood was cracking. Without thinking, I transmuted some of the leftover wood into paper-like wings. I then manipulated the air currents around me to have the warmer air rise, lifting me up as well. I was able to just in time as the wood crumbled and Tom was falling. I caught him in mid-air, but the wings couldn't sustain the added weight. Feeling our acceleration increase, I saw some water and had an idea to soften the fall. I quickly clapped my hands together and just before hitting the water, transmuted it into two of us fell into the soft cold fluff, but were no worse for wear.

The military officials were amazed. The Führer himself came over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I believe we have our newest State Alchemist."

* * *

I recognized the girl from yesterday. Her alchemic skill was impressive, but her method was what intrigued me. That girl just flew! I have to ask her about that. "Hey Flame Bastard, I think I found a potential team member."

Mustang looked smug. That pompous jerk. He thought he knew everything. I stormed to find Al. "Bring her by the office later. Al and I are going to ask her a few things." Al is going to be excited about this.

~o~

"Brother! You are actually considering a team-mate? That's great news!" I just finished telling Al about what happened that afternoon.

"She should be waiting with the Colonel. I want to ask her a few things. You can ask her stuff too. She looks to be about our age, maybe younger." It was hard to tell how old she was. She was a little taller than me, and that made me mad, but I couldn't get a good look at her.

"Ed, was she pretty?" I stopped and turned to my brother.

"Alphonse! What kind of idiotic question is that!? I wasn't looking at her that way!"

"Ed, your blushing~!"

"Shut up!" I kicked down the door and stormed into Mustang's office.

"Ah, Fullmetal. So nice of you to join us. This is the newest State Alchemist Miss Virginia Simmons. She is going to be traveling with you for a while." I take a look at the girl in front of me. She is wearing black pants, a white sleeveless shirt, and an unbuttoned ivy colored jacket. Her brown eyes gaze at me and her brown hair is pulled back into a braid similar to mine. My blush deepens and I look away.

"You like her,~" Al whispered. I gave my best shut-the-hell-up-before-I-dismantle-you-piece-by-p iece murderous glare. He got the message and shut up.

* * *

After the Führer said this, I was taken to an office by a man with black hair and eyes. He was a bit intimidating and had an aura of confidence. He brought me into his office and started to speak.

"Welcome to the military. Virginia Simmons you are now under my command. As a State Alchemist, you now are equal to a Major. You are the second youngest person to join the military, and the first ever female State Alchemist. I am putting you on a team with two other boys. Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his younger brother. They should be arriving soon."

A military personal walked in and handed something to the Colonel. "Here we have your identification of a State Alchemist. Your silver pocket watch and certificate. Upon entrance, you also receive a second name." I read over the certificate.

"The Angel Alchemist?" That's my new name? Well, it could be worse. At least I didn't sound like a ruthless killer.

The door suddenly burst open and two people walked in. "Ah, Fullmetal. So nice of you to join us. This is the newest State Alchemist Miss Virginia Simmons. She is going to be traveling with you for a while." I turn to look at the famous alchemist.

Edward Elric was not what I expected. His golden eyes burned with fire. His long blond hair was pulled back into a braid. I self-consciously fiddled with my own. He only wore black aside from his bright red long jacket and white gloves. He was shorter than I expected, but was still about as tall as me. I could tell that wouldn't last for long. His brother was wearing a full suit of armor. I knew it had to be empty, but I wasn't sure how. I'll have to ask him about that later. As mysterious as his younger brother was, I couldn't stop focusing on Ed.

All in all, I could not get over the fact that he was so good-looking. Mortified by my thoughts I quickly turned away. I was supposed to be working to get Paul back and all I can think about is how good Edward looks. I am such a girl! I was thinking to myself when I heard part of Ed's conversation, "Al! Why would I like a girl like that! She could pass for a guy!" That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL IS SO FLAT THEY COULD PASS AS A 12 YEAR OLD BOY?! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK **SHORTY**!"

Alphonse struggled to hold his older brother back as he tried to tear me apart. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT ENOUGH TO BE SQUISHED BY AN ANT! I AM STILL GROWING KID!"

"KID! I AM 15! I am NOT going to take this from a PIPSQUEAK!"

"PIPSQUEAK! You're as flat as a BOARD!"

"WHAT?!"

"ENOUGH!" Colonel Mustang snapped his fingers and a column of flames separated us. "Why am I the one stuck with the little kids with size issues?"

"I am still growing!" Ed and I shouted at the same time.

"They are so similar. They're perfect for each other!" Al got a look of agreement from the Colonel.

"Stop! I just joined today! I really don't want to fight with my team."

"Fine." I was glad Ed agreed to stop. I made a mental note **never** to comment on his size. I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting team.

* * *

**A/N: I gave Ed and Nia size issues! Ed and his shortness and Nia and her flatness! The next chapter is going to be bonding! Yay heart-to-heart! I know the ending sucks, but I have a deleted scene I want to put in soon at the end of a later chapter. I wanted to include it, but it didn't fit. It's purely for humor. You now all need to review, or suffer the wrath of my wind alchemy! *winds start blowing everything around the room* ... That didn't work as expected. Well, once I get more reviews, I will put in the extra scene! It is called "Dream Come True" and I will add a new extra when I get lots of reviews! Love you all! ^u^**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. My OCs actually own themselves. (owning people is wrong, even if they are not real)

Chapter 6

I sat on the train, gazing out the window at the rolling green hills and bright blue sky with white cloud puffs passing by. I see a family working on a farm, a girl picking flowers, and two boys fishing in the river. My own childhood days once were like that too. I sighed reflecting on the long gone carefree days of my childhood.

I turned my attention to the two with whom I was riding. The large suit of armor that holds a 14 year o;d boy, and the blond-haired alchemist with piercing golden eyes. My team. My military team. These two are now my traveling companions on the long fruitless search for a way to return my brother. My gaze shifted back to the window. I hadn't told them that yet. Once we boarded the train, the ride was mostly silence. I didn't talk about my reasons for joining, and they didn't talk about theirs'. I sighed again. This is going to be a long trip, so I may as well start a conversation.

I turn back to the boys again only to see Edward passed out in a deep sleep. I struggle to contain my giggles. He looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep. I take out my notebook and start sketching the sleeping alchemist. Alphonse noticed and peered at my sketch. "Wow, you are really good at drawing."

I look up and smile. "Thank you, when you are alone, you have to have something to pass the time. I like to draw and write about the things I see. This notebook is for my missions in the military." Al looked at it and chuckled.

"It looks just like him!" I smiled, and then got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Al, I think I'm going to title this one 'Human Weapon.'" He stared at me for a moment.

And then we both burst out laughing. We finally calmed down after several minutes of joyful laughter. "I haven't felt like this in years." I smiled at Al and closed my notebook.

"You better hope brother doesn't find it. He may not appreciate your depiction of him as a *snort* human weapon." We both started to laugh again. After calming down once again, Al looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. "Why are you alone? I realized I know nothing about you. If we are going to be team mates, you should trust us." I looked down at the floor, my hair covering my face.

"I don't know anything about you two either. I don't know if I can tell you everything. You might not even believe me." I looked up to see his reaction. Al did something I didn't expect at all. I never would have thought it was possible, but the proof was right in front of me. I gasped, my eyes widening in shock as Al removed his head. "What happened?"

Al put his head back on. "If you tell me your story, I'll tell mine." I nodded in agreement, still in shock, and started the tragic story of my past.

"It started when I was 10 years old..."

* * *

We finally arrived at our stop and I got off the train. "So where are we anyway?"

Al had woken Ed up, but he was still half asleep. "We just have to take care of this coal mining town's inspection. After that, its back to Central."

I nodded in agreement. The train had been empty, so Al and I had been able to exchange tragic backgrounds.

-_FLASHBACK-_

"Alphonse... you and Edward have been through so much. I promise to you that I will help you in any way I can. I will find a way for us to have everything back to normal."

Al nodded. "I vow to help you find your brother." I looked at Ed, who was still asleep.

"Al, do you think you could tell Ed my story? I really don't want to have to tell it again." He nodded. And I gave him an appreciative hug. "Thanks Al, I know I can count on you." For the rest of the trip I stared out the window, not looking back at the two again.

I refused to let them see the tears threatening to fall.

-_END FLASHBACK_-

"Brother? Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

Ed looked up at his younger brother. "Of course! You can tell me anything Al."

I made my way to the town, leaving them behind. I could hear Ed's faint shouts once in a while, but he mostly listened. The town that was waiting for us was not at all what I expected, but honestly, I need to just start expecting the unexpected.

The town looked abandoned. Most of the buildings were falling down, and the people who were working looked exhausted, like they never could take a break. Everyone, even little kids, were helping with work. I watched one girl carrying a bucket of water and went over to ask where we could stay. As I was walking over, the girl stumbled over a pile of rocks and started to fall. My reflexes kicking into high gear, I ran to the girl and pulled her back from the edge by her collar. "Are you okay? What do you think you are doing anyway!? It's dangerous for a girl your age to be working in these mountains." She looked like she was about to faint from fatigue. Damn! She couldn't be older than 7 years old. I certainly had a lot of questions for those in charge. "Can you tell me how I can get into town?" She pointed o a trail leading down the mountain.

"Use that trail 'til you get to a split in the path. Go right and you should see the town soon." I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks. Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble, alright?" She nodded and scampered off into a tunnel. I started walking down the trail. I hope Ed and Al catch up soon. More importantly, I hope Ed doesn't hate me after hearing what my brother and I did. Fingers crossed that he takes the news well!

* * *

"AL! You told her what WE did?!"

"Brother! I only told her after hearing her story!"

"Well, she better have given you one hell of a reason for you to spill about our past like that... What are you waiting for? Tell me what happened!"

"Right sorry!" Alphonse then proceeded to tell me the past of our mysterious new team member. When he was finished I stared at him, waiting for Al to say that he made it all up or something. He didn't budge. Damn, I knew it was too much to hope for.

"So Nia and her brother basically made the same mistake we did?"

"Not quite. He opened the portal to Truth, but didn't perform Human Transmutation. In order to save his sister, he is residing in the gate with Truth. She made a deal with Truth, though. If she can figure out what the secret to life is, her brother can come back." I thought about this for a minute.

"Do you think the same could go for us?"

"Anything is possible. Look, the sun is going down. We need to catch up to Nia." Al started running in the direction of the town.

"Wait up! I wasn't done talking to you!" I sighed, any other questions Nia would have to answer. After hearing her story, it made me feel a little better that we are not alone. Maybe we aren't so different after all.

* * *

Ed and Al finally showed up as the sun was settling behind the mountains. "Took you long enough! Did you have to rescue a cat from a tree?"

"Al's face looked hopeful, but Ed cut him off. "This girl was stuck under some rocks. We had to use alchemy to pull her out. It wasn't a cat, but we saved her. Al! There is no cat!" If a suit of armor could pout, Al definitely was pouting.

"Cheer up! I found a place for us to stay!" We arrived at the inn where I already met the townspeople. "This is Edward and Alphonse is in the armor. They are the two I was telling you about." A big, well-built man walked up and took a look at the two brothers.

"You say the short one is an alchemist?"

"I AM NOT A TINY PIPSQUEAK THAT AN ANT NEEDS A MICROSCOPE TO SEE!"

"Calm down Brother, he didn't say that. How much for one room for one night?"

The man told Ed the price and Ed felt it was... a bit high.

"RIPOFF!"

"Edward! Calm down! Let me talk to the man. Al, take him outside or something." Al lifted his protesting older brother and carried him outside. "Sir, I am only 15 years old and do not have enough money topay that much. I am good at alchemy and can fix up anything broken. I also have experience working in a restaurant, so I can help out while we are here." I look at him with the most innocent face I could make.

"Well, I guess that would be okay, but only because you such a cute girl. That boy is lucky to have a pretty girlfriend." I blushed deeply, and tried to tell him we were just friends, but he just said I was afraid to admit it. Everything was working out until Ed pulled out his pocket watch.

"You're a state alchemist? One of those military dogs?"

"Hell yeah! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" The men didn't take too kindly to this, and kicked him out.

"No room for military scum like you!" Al and I looked at each other, worried.

"Um, what about us?" He turned and told us not to worry.

"I couldn't throw out a girl, and The big guy here isn't in the military." I ate dinner, but hid some in Al's armor.

"We are going to check on him. I am worried about him." Al and I went out to Ed.

"Edward, we brought you some food." He looked at me as if I were a goddess.

"FOOD!" He ate ravenously, and went back to sulking. "You two go back and help those people. I'll be fine out here." I started to protest but a sharp glare from Ed cut me off. "I need to finish inspections anyway." Alphonse and I walked back to the inn.

"I'm still worried. Are you sure we shouldn't have snuck him in you armor?"

"Don't worry. Look behind you, Ed will be just fine." I turned and saw Ed speaking with two military officials. He walked away with them, and Al and I went back to our room.

* * *

The next morning, Ed walked in as if he owned the town. The men looked like they were about to kick him out again, but then he showed them he in fact did own the town. I was amazed. How was he able to buy this whole town?

"I have a deal for you. I'll give you this deed for the price of one more night's stay in this town. I have a feeling we are going to be worn out after doing all that alchemy to fix this place up." The inn keeper accepted the deal, and the two shook on it, sealing the deal. After handing the paper over to the inn keeper, the door slammed open again.

"Alchemist! You tricked me! The gold turned into rocks!" I looked over at Ed who had a face that asked 'Who, me?'

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. You see I was given the town for free." The military man's jaw dropped. "I think my friends would like to have a 'friendly chat' with you." Ed gestured to the angry men behind him. The men gladly "chatted" with with him for several hours.

The next morning, we got on the train and started on our way back to Central. "You know, I finally understand why they call you the 'Alchemist of the People.' You did a good thing in that town. Looks like you are different han I first thought."

Ed snorted. "Well, I didn't realize you had such skill with waitressing. Not to mention the uniform. Colonel Bastard would have loved it."

I blushed a deep crimson. "What do you mean by thar?"

"Nothing," he said laughing. Maybe if you were a little more feminine looking, you would actually look cute."

"What the HELL shorty! You want to fight, 'cause I'll give you a fight!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINISCULE PIPSQUEAK YOU TOMBOY!"

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" Al just sighed and shook his head.

"Am I the only sane one here?" He was forced to keep us restrained so we wouldn't kill anyone. "Do you two really have to act like this every day?"

Ed and I just glared. Al sighed again facepalming for the third time that morning. "If you keep this up, my armor is going to get a dent on the forehead."

**A/N: YAY ANGST and HUMOR! What an awesome combination. I decided to create separate one-shots that go along with Fullmetal Heart. The first one will be up soon :) Thank you to all my awesome ness reviewers! Kudos to nhaer042 for both correcting my dialogue issue and for noticing the symbolism in the name Angel Alchemist. (OMG! I'm actually learning something in school! =:O) Yay! I'm so happy you all like the last chapter! I plan on a PLOT TWIST in the next! OH! I know you are going to be reviewing now! Musa1992, your words fill me with warm fuzzy feelings 3 COOKIES TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS! ^;^ Until next chapter!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you nhaer042 for posting about my grammar and spelling mistakes. I was half-asleep writing that chapter, nut that's no excuse! The only thing I have to do now is face the wrath of my English teacher O;O**

**Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever! If I did, Nina and Hughes would still be alive!**

* * *

We were finally back at Central after our mission. Ed said that we would be able to research the notes of another state alchemist now. On the train ride back, we came to a mutual acceptance about our pasts. We are more like a team since there aren't any secrets anymore. With one mission under our belts, we went to see Mustang to take us to the state alchemist.

He took us to a big house and told us this is where he lived. "Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist." The name gave me an ominous feeling, but I went on drove away, and we opened the gate and entered the yard.

**BWARARARARRRARARFFFFFFF!** The sudden noise ]made me turn around, and I saw a flash of white.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MUTT!" Ed was now pinned under a very large dog.

"Alexander! Don't be mean to the nice people. Who are you? Did Daddy have you come to play with me and Alexander?" An adorable little girl appeared from the house. She had bright blue eyes, and long hair in two braids.

"Hi, sweetie, what's your name?"

"Nina! I am six years old!" She smiled up at me. "What's YOUR name?"

Awww she is so cute! "My name is Nia, is your Daddy home Nina?"

"Daddy is inside. And Nia sounds like Nina! We are like sisters!" She ran inside to get her dad.

"A little help here?" Ed's muffled voice came from under a happy Alexander.

"Sorry! I forgot you were under there!" Al and I went over and got Alexander off of him. Ed stood up and brushed himself off. "Are you okay?"

He glared at me. "Of course I'm not okay! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!" Before he could yell anymore, Shou Tucker came outside.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse, and your other friend. I hear you want to see my research."

Ed's mood perked up. "Yes please!" We went inside and Mr. Tucker told us all about his biology-based alchemy.

* * *

"So you make chimeras? But mixing animals is so unnatural. And one that could speak is even stranger..."

"Nia, you're being paranoid. This might be a solid lead." I sighed at Edward.

"Fine, but I don't want to see any of those... things. I'll play with Nina instead." Al and Ed went with Mr. Tucker, and Nina took me to her room. We sat with Alexander, and she wanted to draw pictures.

"This is me and Daddy and Alexander and Mommy! Mommy is at her Mommy and Daddy's house. She left two years ago and I miss her. Mommy doesn't live with us 'cause she said Daddy was good for nothing. What does that mean?" I looked at the poor girl with sympathy. Her mother left her when she was four years old!

"It means she didn't think your Daddy was very nice."

"But Daddy is super nice! He brings home lots of animals!" She didn't know what he did with them? I hope she didn't have to find out. "Can I see your picture?" I handed her my drawing. "Wow, you are really good!"

The picture was of Nina sitting next to Alexander, giving him a big hug. She had a big smile on her face and Alexander was giving her a friendly lick. "I'm glad you like it. It's for you."

"Really? Yay! Thanks big sister!" I flinched at the word sister. My brother was the last one to call me that.

"I think I'm going to check on Edward and Alphonse."

"Big brother and little big brother?" I looked at her innocent face.

"Yes. You can come too." Nina hopped off the bed and followed close behind.

"Big sis? Are you a state al-something like Daddy?"

"Yes, I am and Edward is too."

"Can I see your watch? Daddy doesn't let me look at his." I gave her my watch, and we went to find Ed and Al.

* * *

Ed and Al were in the library reading, of course. I walked over to Ed and moved all around him. He didn't notice at all! Nina thought it was funny, and even her laughter did not faze him. I found Alphonse, and Nina wanted to ride on "bigger big brother."

We were finally able to bring Ed back to reality when Alexander decided Ed looked like a comfortable place to lay. "You damn dog! You want to play rough? BRING IT ON!" The rest of the day we spent playing outside with Nina and Alexander. Mr. Tucker stayed in his basement lab.

"Daddy doesn't play much anymore. He worries about a test every year. But I know he'll do great! He is always studying." I look over at Ed and he pulls me aside and tells me about the reevaluation. "Tucker is trying to make another talking Chimera."

"But why? Hasn't he already done that?"

He was silent a moment. "... The only thing it said was 'I want to die.' It stopped eating and died. That was two years ago, and hasn't been successful since."

Alphonse came up to us and told us we had to leave. "Bye Nina! See you tomorrow." We started to make our way back to Col. Mustang's office.

* * *

We gave a brief report and headed to the dorms. "It's already 6:00! Our meeting with the Colonel took half an hour."

"Well, if _someone_ wouldn't argue with the colonel-"

"Al! Now is NOT the time!" We go to the dorms and show our watches. Well, Ed does. I realized then that I forgot it at the Tucker's!

"Edward, I have to go back to Mr. Tucker's house. I left my watch!"

"Fine, but hurry up! Jeez, how do you lose your watch in the first place?" I glared at him with a look that said "shut up." He got the message, and I went to the Tucker's.

* * *

I knock on the door, but it's open. I go inside and try to find my watch. Where is Nina? She had it- There! I found it on the table next to the drawings we did. I picked it up and was about to leave when I heard a voice.

"That's a pretty circle Daddy!"

"I'm glad you like it Nina. It's the result of all my research." Why would he let his daughter near something that dangerous? I see Nina's picture and it all falls into place.

The chimera, Nina's mother, two years ago. The horrifying truth becomes clear, and that bastard is doing the same thing to his daughter! I won't let that happen! I run to the study where I heard the voices.

"Daddy, do you want me to sit here?"

"Yes that's perfect." That sick twisted murderer! I won't let this happen. I slam the door open as Tucker is activating the circle.

"NINA!"

* * *

Time slowed down, almost seeming to stop. I run to the girl as that bastard alchemist places his hands on the circle. The glow comes and I am afraid I am too late. I push-off the ground with all my strength and leap to the girl and her dog.

* * *

I leap into the air and shove her and Alexander out of the circle. Tucker tries to make a grab for me but falls in his own transmutation. His face contort into a look of horror as I throw a lizard on the window into the circle. "Let's see how much they like _this_ talking chimera you f***ing bastard." I snarl at the disgrace of a human being.

"What was Daddy trying to do?" I looked at the poor traumatized girl.

"He wanted to turn you into a monster." She starts crying and I get a glimpse of what was the Sewing-Life Alchemist. It is too gruesome for words to describe. I pick Nina up and run out of there as fast as I could, Alexander following me. I would not let her experience the same horror as me.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't bear to watch Nina die again. If anyone flames, you have NO SOUL! Today, my dog I've had for almost 10 years passed away. I refused to write the death of a girl and her dog. I know this is a major change, and I am going to be changing other things too, but it is fanfiction. Please Review. I need something to take my mind off Brownie. May he rest in peace.**

**Manga-neko signing out. TTnTT**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, why would I be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 8

It was late when I finally got back to the dorms. We were lucky no one was around, and I was able to sneak Nina and Alexander inside. I opened the door to our room and told Nina to be very quiet. I opened the door and a severely pissed alchemist greeted me. "Where were you! It's been four hours! What the hell took you so long!?" I opened the door wider and Nina and Alexander walked inside. Edward's face paled. He closed the door and pulled me aside.

"What are they doing here?" he hissed at me.

"I couldn't leave them there! Their father was about to do something horrible." I had Al come too and I told them everything that happened. When I was done, they were silent.

"Tucker was planning to do that?" I could hear Alphonse's horror in his voice.

"That bastard. First his wife, and then to his very own daughter? That sick, twisted, evil man deserved everything he got." Ed was shaking with anger.

"I needed a place for Nina to stay until we could find someone to take care of her. I guess I didn't plan this out very well." Tears welled up in my eyes, and I turned away, refusing to let anyone see me show such weakness. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Cheer up. I know just the man to go to." Ed's words reassured me and the three of us walked out to Nina and Alexander.

"Nina! You get to stay with us tonight!" She looked up at me, and a grin lit up her face.

"Really? Yay! Slumber party with big sister and big brothers!" She giggled with excitement. I took her to the bed she and I would share and I tucked her in. Alexander decided he wanted to share a bed with Ed. Well, he actually decided to sleep _on_ Ed. Nina soon fell asleep, and I was soon to follow. I prayed everything would work out.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and realized someone was next to me. I started to panic, but then remembered Nina and everything last night. I said a silent thanks that I did not have a nightmare. The last thing that poor girl needed was me scaring her with my screaming. I nudged the sleeping girl next to me. "Nina, wake up. It's time to start a brand new day." She blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up. "I'm still tired too, but we have a lot to do today."

A loud string of curses woke us both up as I clapped my hands over Nina's ears. "Ed! What the hell were you thinking! You can't use that kind of language around kids!"

"Well excuse me! I did not expect to be suffocating under a giant fur-ball when I woke up this morning! Damn dog has it in for me! If he wants to play rough, I'll show him rough!"

"EDWARD! I think we have more important issues right now." I gestured to Nina. "We need to find a place for Nina to stay! It'd be too dangerous having her travel with us."

Ed just grinned. "I already told you, I know who to go to."

* * *

"Why are we at some random person's apartment on a Sunday morning? I thought you had it under control."

"Nia, I know what I'm doing. The man who lives here loves his daughter. I'm sure he'll love Nina too." Ed knocked on the door.

"Okay, if you ay so." I was still skeptical of Ed's plan.

"I'll get it Daddy!" A little girl, about three years old, opened the door. "Big brother! Big sister! Did you come to play with me?"

Ed chuckled and bent down to ruffle the girl's hair. "Actually Elysia, we are here to talk to your Dad."

"Okay! I'll go get him! Daddy Big brother and big sister are here too see you!"

"Ed! Nia! It's so good to see you! Come on in."

I bit my lip, nervous about what I had to say next. "Um, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes? There are actually three of us." I step aside and introduce Hughes to Nina.

"Well Nina, aren't you a cutie! How about you go play with Elysia. I need to talk to these two about certain matters." Nina nodded and skipped to where Elysia was playing. "Edward, Virginia, I want the full story. Tell me everything."

It was worse than I thought. No one calls me Virginia, so this must be a serious issue. I sigh and told the story again.

* * *

I finished telling the previous night's events and closed my eyes. I hated having to tell it so many times. It was like I was living it all over again. Hughes sat there a minute, contemplating everything he just heard. "That poor girl. No self-repecting father should ever do that to his little girl. Have you found a place for her to stay?"

I was grateful that Ed spoke up this time. "That is what we wanted to talk to you about sir. We were hoping you could adopt her. She doesn't have any family left."

Hughes thought about it. "I guess you give me no choice. Only the devil would cast out a little girl with a sad story like that. I'll have to talk to Gracia. Why don't you three stay for lunch. You can invite Al and Alexander too."

"Thank you sir!" We both gave him a hug. "We really appriciate it."

"Well, we have to see what Gracia thinks." He left to speak with his wife, and Ed called Al. I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything worked out. Ed hung up the phone and went to check on the two girls. I was alone when the phone rang. Not sure what to do, I picked it up.

"Hello, this is the Hughes residence. May I ask who is calling? ...Oh Colonel Mustang, it's me Nia... Really? Yes, I can pass this on to Ed and Mr. Hughes... what?... last night... do you know who it was?... Shou Tucker!? But... Yes sir, I understand. Do you know who is responsible? ... ... ... ... WHAT!? I'll go tell them right away! Bye Colonel!" I slammed the phone down and ran into the other room to warn Edward.

* * *

"Ed, I talked to Gracia, and she said that we could adopt Nina." Hughes had a beaming smile on his face. "Now I have TWO adorable daughters to gush over~!"

"Yes Edward. I think it will be just fine. We were thinking of having another kid, but it looks like our wish has been taken care of. Gracia Hughes gave Ed a warm hug. The kind only a mother could give, and that Ed missed so much.

"Thank you! I know she will be happy here! Nina Hughes... it has a nice ring to it." Ed turned to tell Nia thhe good news, but I found him first. I opened the door and ran right into him, knocking us both to the floor.

"you know Nia, if you wanted Ed that badly, you probably could have just asked."

"WHAT is THAT supposed to mean!" I glared at Hughes. "Never mind, that's not important. Ed I came to warn you! I just got off the phone with Colonel Mustang and he told me there is an assasin who is killing only state alchemist. Four have already fallen victim to his attacks."

Ed stared at me. "What! He is targeting state alchemists!? We have to stop him!"

"ED! Use your head! You're a state alchemist! He is targeting people like us! We're going to have to lie low and come up with a plan." Ed tried to protest, but my warning glare made him shut up.

We heard a knock at the door and Al came in with Alexander. "Brother, did they agree to take Nina in?"

"Yes, but there is a bigger situation!" Ed told Al everything I just told him.

"What!? Brother! He is looking for state alchemists! You and Nia are in danger!"

"I know Al. That's why we need to come up with a plan. So far the only information I have on him besides who he has killed is that he has an x-shaped scar on his face. He is known as Scar."

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I thought Nina would fit right in with the Hughes family. Nina Hughes ^;^ In this chapter, Scar is also introduced. What will happen now that they know about him and Nina is safe? Well, whatever does happen, Ed still has to have his arm fixed by Winery ;) I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! The response on the last was good! I'm trying for 20 reviews! That means 8 more! Thanks for all the encouragement! Love you all~!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am a fanfiction writer. Like the millions of others on here, I don't own anything.

Chapter 9

The bleak gray sky and steady drizzle of rain fit well with how I was feeling. Nina finally had a home, and she was now Nina Hughes. After all the excitement, I was hoping we could get more research done.

Of course, that would actually be helpful and convenient Nothing in _my_ life can ever be easy. The minute we arrived back at our dorms, the Colonel called us to his office for a meeting. We had to discuss the "Scar" issue and apparently, we had to go on a new mission. Wow, I can't wait to hear the excuse he has for this mission.

"That damn Bastard Colonel, making us walk in the rain. What's worse is he felt the need to assign soldiers to walk us to the headquarters. We are not little kids!" Edward has been pissed off all morning. I have enough medical knowledge to know his automail must be bothering him. Alphonse didn't say much. I guess he was depressed about the rain.

"Edward, we'll be there soon. I'm not exactly pleased with our current situation either, but I could really do without your complaining. You can take out all your frustrations on the Colonel." That shut him up. I knew we had to take safety measures because we are state alchemists, but this is crazy! We can take care of ourselves enough to not need escorts! I wasn't looking forward to meeting with Mustang either. Let's just say his office may get a bit... drafty. I allowed a small smile at that thought, but as we entered the military grounds, it was soon replaced by a scowl.

We made our way to the Colonel's office to see what our next mission would be. Knowing Mustang, it would probably piss Ed off and Al and I would have to keep him under control. Opening the door, I could see we were not the only ones affected by the change in weather. The now "useless" Colonel was about as happy in the rain as a fish in the desert. It was one big gloom-fest in the Colonel's office. "Colonel, you told me you had our next assignment."

"Yes Nia, however, due to our current situation with Scar, it will be postponed until Monday. That gives you four days to prepare for your next mission. I also must ask that you remain indoors as much as possible to avoid confrontation with Scar." The Colonel looked at Ed when saying the last part.

"I get it! Don't go looking for trouble! You think I want to lose anymore limbs?" Ed was glaring at Mustang. I knew where this was going. "You also need to tell those soldiers to leave us be! We don't need babysitters!"

"I don't know about that, Fullmetal. You are the size of a child." Shit, Mustang, did you really have to provoke Edward like that?

"YOU BASTARD! WHO IS SMALL ENOUgh TO DROWN FROM BEING HIT BE A RAINDROP? AT LEAST I'M NOT COMPLETELY USELESS IN THE RAIN!" I cold feel the tension rising.

"ENOUGH! Both of you are being stupid, mindless idiots! Would you please SHUT UP for once?" I stood between the two preventing any office wars from breaking out. The last thing anyone needed was Office War 7, revenge of the rain.

"Fullmetal, looks like your girlfriend is fighting your fights for you."

"She is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, you're right. She isn't much of a girl. Your mechanic is a much better match. She is prettier, and has more of a womanly shape." My "non-womanly" fist connected with Mustang's jaw.

"I AM STILL GROWING! I'M ONLY 15! DO NOT MISTAKE ME FOR A PIECE OF LUMBER YOU ASSHOLE!" The Colonel rubbed his aching jaw. I glared at him again, threatening to let him have a chat with my fist again.

"Well, I'm just going to give you your assignment now. But, before you leave, this is an undercover assignment, meaning you will have disguises." He handed Edward a bag and I received one as well. "Try these on and let me see how they fit." He started to say something else, but my raised fist stopped him from any size remarks. I'm not normally this violent, but it has its advantages.

* * *

I entered into the female changing room and examined the contents of my bag. Lifting out each article, I swore under my breath. That bastard is going to pay if this is some kind of joke. I changed quickly and made my way back to the office praying not to be noticed by too many people. Opening the door toMustang's office, I said silent thanks for the fact that Ed and Al were not there. Mustang turned around and his eyes widened at my outfit change.

"If you say one word, I will kill you. The police will not even be able to recognize your remains. Just tell me it fits so I can change." Mustang just smirked.

"Somehow, it isn't as threatening now. You look much more feminine as well." I blushed at his remark. Of course the womanizer would say something like that. "I say it fits just right." I grabbed my bag to change before anyone else saw me, but my luck would never allow that. Edward and Alphonse chose then to walk into the room. The expression on Ed's face would have been priceless if I wasn't blushing so hard myself.

I was wearing a peach colored dress with a white collar. The skirt was pleated and swished as I walked. It fell a few inches above my knee and I wore short boots that covered my ankle as well. This kind of outfit was what I hated wearing. I felt vulnerable, girl are viewed as weak and I don't like being seen as weak. My short brown hair, usually pulled up, now was held back with a white headband. One glance in the mirror was all it took for me, seething with anger, to want to murder the man who gave me this. To make things even better, my team mates saw me looking like this! "I hate you SO MUCH Colonel Bastard." I marched out of the room blushing a deep crimson. Shit, Ed and Al are never going to let me live this one down! At least Ed looks normal.

* * *

Ed POV

"That bastard, what kind of idiotic mission is this anyway?" I stared at the clothes I was expected to wear. A long-sleeve white shirt, brown pants, and a gray blazer replaced my usual black pants, tank top, jacket, and red overcoat. I was pulling on some tan socks and cursed at how difficult it was to get a sock on my automail.

"Brother, let me help you." As much as I hated to do this, I finally agreed. Now that I had my socks on, brown leather shoes and white gloves completed my look. I looked in the mirror, and a single punch from my right hand shattered it into millions of pieces.

"Edward! Why did you do that to the mirror?" Al seemed pretty angry at my loss of temper. I clenched my fists struggling to control myself.

"I look just like that damn bastard father of ours!" Al was too young to remember, but I did. I remembered every detail of that devil's face as he left us and never came back. Seeing his face reflected in my own was enough to make my blood boil.

"Ed, I'm taking you to the Colonel's office now. You can either come with me, or we can do it the hard way." I stood my ground. No way am I going to see that hotheaded asshole. Al sighed at my stubbornness. "Looks like it's going to be the hard way."

"ALPHONSE! PUT ME DOWN **NOW**!" I kicked at the armor, but had no results. Al had picked me up and tossed me across his shoulder like some little kid! I was outraged! "Alphonse, when I get down you are **so dead**." Al just chuckled at my warning.

"Sure you will. Now then, do I have to keep carrying you or can you walk by yourself?" I glared at him with murderous eyes.

"Put. Me. Down. NOW!" Al set me down and we walked into Mustang's office. Nothing could have surprised me more than what I saw when I walked in. Envy could have walked right in front of me and given me a philosopher's stone and killed himself and the other Homunculi, and I wouldn't have even blinked. In front of me stood my a girl I didn't recognize shouting at the Colonel. Damnit! Bastard, did one of your girlfriends find you to give you the beating you deserve? I cracked a smile at the thought, but soon realized I knew the voice. When the girl turned around, my eyes widened with surprise. My team mate actually looked like a girl! Mustang is going to be regretting this decision for a long time. She stomped out of the room.

"Colonel, you look a bit worn out." I smirked at him and sauntered over to his desk. "You realize your life is going to be hell now, right?"

"Fullmetal, just take the report and leave." His head hit the desk as I left the office, file in hand, laughing at what was to come in the weeks after our mission.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Sorry my update was soooo slow! I wrote this chapter with more humor intended than anything else really. I need to write more humorous stories. :) I have recently started writing an original story. If anyone wants to read it, send me a message and I will send it to you! :D Because this chapter is short and took so long to come out, I have written a short omake. Enjoy!**

FMH:RS Omake 1

"Al, have you ever noticed Nia hardly ever wears girls' clothes? She always is dressed like a guy."

"Ed! you better hope she didn't hear that." I shuddered at the thought. She would kill me if she found out what I just said.

"I know! But you would think she would want to look as feminine as possible." Al pondered this for a moment.

"Why don't you ask her about it?"

"Ask me about what?" Nia opened the door and looked suspiciously at the two.

"Well, we were just kind of wondering why you don't wear clothes that other girls wear." I tensed in preparation for a fist to the face, but it never came. I looked up at Nia and she sighed.

"I knew you would ask sooner or later. A state alchemist has to do a lot of fighting, as you know, and I am a state alchemist. If I wore skirts, more would be... seen than I prefer. In addition, Dressed as a girl, I would become the target of lots of... the more shady men in Amestris. For convenience and safety, I dress like this. Plus, I really hate looking like a weak little girl."

Ed and Al ruminated for several minutes. When the complete meaning of what I said hit them, their eyes looked like they were going to fall out. "How would you even know that?"

She looked at them, her gaze serious. "How do you think the Colonel first noticed me?" She walked out of the room. I exchanged glances with Al.

"That sick, perverted bastard. I knew he was a 'ladies man' but I didn't realize he was a pedophile too." In his office signing paperwork, a certain pedo colonel sneezed.

"Why do I get the feeling someone is spreading rumors about me?"

END

**Did you like it? Haha, Nia is already starting her plan of revenge! Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I also hate doing these...

Chapter 10

The train sped down the tracks as the scenery outside the window rushed by. I sighed, reading over the details of our assignment. Apparently, there have been a number of crimes in the South, so we are incognito as a young couple staying with my father. Lt. Colonel Hughes was finally out of the hospital, so he is already at Southern HQ ready to greet his "daughter." Ed was horrified about the "young couple" role we had to adopt, but an elbow in his side soon shut him up.

Alphonse took over research on the stone while Ed and I are away. According to the file, I am now 16-year-old Elysia Meyers, and Edward is 16-yea-old Eric Steiner. Hughes is Mark Meyers and my "mother" died from the plague when I was young. Edward is studying to be a chemist and works some with alchemy. I am supposed to be an art student. The mission is to capture the criminal. I want to find him and get out of here as soon as possible. I don't know how much longer I can feign a sweet and innocent attitude, not to mention my "feminine" clothes. I feel like every guy that sees me is staring for some reason.

Ed mumbles in his sleep and adjusts his position. I smile to myself. Ed fell asleep within the first 15 minutes of our journey. He looks so cute sleeping like that. With his stomach exposed, he reminds me of a puppy begging for a belly rub. I resist the urge to ruffle his hair. It is strange seeing Edward in normal civilian clothing. I haven't seen him wear anything aside from his black clothes and red jacket. I think he should change his look more often. He really does look older dressed like that.

The gentle rocking of the train and the seemingly endless expanse of green outside the window makes me feel drowsy. Before I know it, my eyes close and I am fast asleep.

- Dream -

_"Nia! I'm home!" I look up at my brother with a smile. He is standing at the door, bag slung over his shoulder and a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm back from working at the station. On my way home, I found something for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a soft little ball. Placing it in my hands, the fluff-ball opened a pair of green eyes and mewed._

_"A little kitten! It is so adorable!" I snuggled the purring kitten._

_"What do you want to name her? I checked and she is a girl."_

_I peered into the bright green eyes. "Ivy, like her green eyes." He laughed and I gave him an annoyed look. "You have a better name?"_

_"No, not that." He composed himself before continuing, "I just think you should take care of her always." The atmosphere started to grow colder._

_I frowned at Paul. "What do you mean?" He glared at me now with black soulless eyes. I felt a chill seep through me, as his voice became ragged and hollow._

_"You didn't take care of me. You knew what I was doing was wrong, but you didn't do anything to stop it. I'm the one who wound up stuck here, while you live on like nothing happened. You are a fool, thinking you could bring me back. I'm gone forever, and you are the cause. You will never find the Truth." He then bled profusely and collapsed in the pool of his thick red blood. All that was left of him was skin and bones. _

_A voice calling my name__ caught my attention. I stared at the kitten in my arms and screamed.  
__It had the white face of Truth._

"Wake up!" My eyes snapped open and saw the familiar golden glow of Ed's eyes. He wore a worried expression and sat down, now relieved. I was still in a panic from what I saw in my dream. I struggled to catch my breath and dried my sweaty palms.

"Edward, what happened?" He looked at me, his gaze serious, yet comforting.

"You were having a nightmare. I woke to the sound of your thrashing. You were breathing heavily and it looked as if you were trying to fight something off. I tried to wake you, but when I called your name you screamed. I had to shake you repeatedly to finally wake you up. What did you see that terrified you in such a way?"

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. "My brother." The squeak of my voice betrayed my fear, and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Ed turned to look out the window.

"Looks like a storm may be coming." He stared at the gray clouds looming in the sky.

_In more ways than one_, I thought to myself, tears now trickling down my cheeks as I look out at the bleak sky. I take out my notebook and begin to draw, ignoring the tears as they speckled the page. _I have to stay strong._

When we finally arrive, we slowly gather our belongings and exit the train to meet with Hughes. The wind flips through the pages of my notebook, giving Edward a glimpse at a sketch of a boy smiling, but his smile is a mask. What expresses his true emotions are his empty eyes, once filled with light and now nothing but darkness.

**A/N: Woah... A serious chapter filled with angst. Nia's dream provided another look into her past. It started out as a memory, but soon turned into her conscience portraying her guilt. I know this did not have humor, but I have to be serious sometimes. The next chapter will be the start of the mission. I will alternate POV among Nia, Edward, and Alphonse. Warning for future chapters, there will be death and abuse. The story takes a bit of a darker tone, but after will become more humorous. Suggestions are appreciated! Thank you to all my wonderful readers!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

- Ed POV -

"Hey! Looks like you made it here safe!" Hughes crushes the two of us in a spine cracking hug.

"Can't... breathe..." He puts us down and starts rambling about the town which we are currently staying. I tune him out and ponder the picture I saw. Could that have been her brother?

"Ed! Hello? Were you listening?" Hughes's voice snapped me back into reality. "Well, I was just telling Nia about the school where you will be working undercover."

"School? Seriously? How cliché, I have a better idea, let's not go to school and actually do something interesting." They both looked at me with a blank expression.

"What do you mean Ed? I haven't been to school in a long time..." I looked at Nia, remembering she has only been in the military for a couple of weeks.

"Sorry, let me explain, I have had a lot of different missions and, shock and surprise, half of them were me going undercover at a school. I swear, Mustang or whoever makes up those damn assignments must have some sort of fantasy about me going to school like a 'normal kid.' Newsflash, I'm not normal. I want to go on an assignment that DOES NOT involve school, angsty teens, or relationships! I am the Fullmetal Alchemist! I am sick and tired of the same thing all the time!" (1)

"... Okay then. Ed, Nia, as I was about to say, this is not an ordinary school. It is a school for training soldiers. Anything from assassins, snipers, and spies, to nurses, mechanics, and ninja." Hughes had a serious look, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"I believed you up until ninjas! HA! How gullible do you think I am? Ninjas are just made up storybook characters!" A knife shot by me, missing my face by mere centimeters.

"Ed, you might want to try telling her that." Nia pointed to a pissed off girl standing on the roof of a near by shop.

"Oh Shit..." I'm screwed now.

- Mystery Person POV -

I am stealth. I am speed. I am the shadows. All my life, I have trained hard to be a ninja. I can disappear into the shadows, striking when my target least expects it. I find my next target and lock on. Knife poised, ready for me to throw, I wait for the perfect moment to strike. Now! I start to throw, but what he says startles me. I falter slightly missing said target by mere centimeters. Damn, I have been seen. My mission is a failure, but I have found the newest recruits.

I nimbly jump down, landing without a sound. I analyze the three in front of me. The boy with blond hair and golden eyes was my first target. The girl with brown hair and brown eyes who was the first to find me. Lastly, the man with dark hair and glasses is hiding something. These three are suspicious. They all are hiding something. I am determined to find out what.

"You three must come with me now. If you choose not to follow, I will kill you, and this time, I won't miss." Targets acquired. Mission, in progress. I am heading to my next site.

- Nia POV -

I stare at the girl as she jumps from the roof and lands with the grace of a nimble cat. She looks at each of us, studying us. She isn't very tall, in fact, she is shorter than Ed! Her long hair is a dark black and done in a single braid that reaches her mid-back. Her piercing blue eyes scan our group, but her face is emotionless. She tells us to follow, threatening to kill us if we don't. This confirms that she is the one who tried to assassinate Ed.

"Who are you? Where are you taking us?" I want some information before following this mysterious girl.

Her piercing eyes meet mine, but I do not waver. "I am known as Cat of the Shadows. I am taking you to my instructor. He is most interested in you."

Her answer makes me feel uneasy, but I follow anyway. "Cat, could you tell us who your 'master' is?"

She glares at me again. "My master's identity is none of your concern, and my name is Cat of Shadows."

"I know, but I am calling you Cat!" Her mask slips for the slightest instant, and her face betrays her annoyance. In an instant, her expressionless mask is on once again.

We follow in silence until coming across a large building. "We have arrived." Cat spoke again, her voice surprising me. I hate it when people sneak up on me! We open the doors and step inside.

- Ed POV -

At first, I thought that Nia and Hughes weren't being serious. I mean, this girl just tried to KILL me! I don't know about anyone else, but I am not the kind of person who would say "Oh! Let's follow the crazy girl who tried to KILL me! Yeah, what could go wrong? She seems _so_ freaking trustworthy after an assassination attempt." I really thought they were smarter than that. I guess not, and here we are. Waiting inside the building where this girl was instructed on how to kill RANDOM PEOPLE! Warning bells sounding in my head!

"This is... nice." I glare at Nia. She is so dense sometimes! In this crazy team, I am the most normal one here! (2)

The crazy assassin comes back with another woman. Great, this place is full of women who like to kill. Teacher would fit in well, heck she would probably be the founder!

"Hello. I see my student failed her mission... mostly. She did indeed manage to get our newest student here in one piece." The old lady looked at Nia. "Miss Catherine was supposed to decapitate the blond boy, but somehow, he avoided the attack."

Hughes interrupted her upon hearing this. "Why would you be trying to kill Ed? I signed them both up as students!"

She gave him a long, hard glare. "Mr. Meyers, I am aware of the fact, but you failed to realize something about our school. It is an all-girls school. The boy will not be able to attend."

Nia gaped, Hughes rubbed the back of his head, and I did a victory dance in my head. "Looks ike I'll just have to find something else, right _Mr. Meyers?_"

Hughes sighed. "I'm sorry to bother you. Elysia, why don't you go talk with the headmaster."

She looked at me with a panicked expression. I couldn't do anything except follow Hughes, but I was thanking whoever the religious wing-nuts pray to for getting me out of that situation.

"Well Eric, it's just you and me. You'll be working in the shop with me." That's right, Our cover is Mr. Hughes running an art store.

"What am I supposed to do? Make statues?" I laugh at the thought.

"Actually, yes you will. I hadn't even thought of that! Thanks for the idea, _Eric."_ One of these days, I'm going to find all his pictures and burn them. We'll see who's laughing then!

- Nia POV -

I step inside the dark office and sit next to Cat. The Headmaster looks me over, analyzing every part of me. I shirt uncomfortably in my seat. "Excuse me, why did you want to speak with me?"

Her gaze softened a bit. "My dear, I can tell you are a girl with wonderful gifts and incredible talent. Here, we will shape you to be strong. Enhancing your abilities, honing your skills, we will help you unlock your full potential."

She is going to train me to be one of her killers! I can't do... wait, this is exactly what I need! We will be able to find information about the criminal, and I will be able to work undercover by posing as a student. "I accept."

She smiled and handed me a small package. "Good, school starts every morning at 8 am. Don't be late! Inside the box is you uniform and your briefing on what the girls are working on now. We look forward to having you Miss Elysia Meyers."

I walk out, Cat starting to follow behind, but the Headmaster spoke to her briefly before letting her go. "Catherine, be sure to show her around. We wouldn't want our newest pupil getting lost." Cat nodded and scampered to catch up to me.

"Elysia, I am most pleased you will be joining us." When it is just She and I, she really is quite nice. Her friendly demeanor is almost the opposite of who she was earlier.

After chatting a while, I find out more about Cat. Her name is Catherine Shore. Her family is originally from Xing, but she took on a new name after leaving. She is 13, slightly younger than I, and she loves to play tricks on people. She admits that she was recruited because of her stealth. Honestly, it surprised me how much her personality changed when she discarded her mask. She is expressive, kind, loyal, and funny. By the end of the day, we have become fast friends.

"Why did you leave Xing in the first place?" She went silent, not sure of how to answer. After a few moments she softly spoke.

"I was... cast out of my family for being too weak. My father always said he wanted a son. I guess I was a reminder of his crushed dreams." I caught a glance at tears glinting in her eyes before she blinked them away. "It doesn't matter, I'm stronger now! I will do anything in my power to protect those important to me!"(3) I admire her determination. It reminds me of a certain blond teenager I know. She gives me a hug and heads into her home.

She barely whispers something, but I know I heard what she said. "You are my first I vow to protect."

**A/N: YES NEW CHAPTER! Don't worry my many fans, this fic will be continued. Yes, I have started three other stories, I just had three pop into my head. The crazy idea monkey kept screeching until I started to write them. Never fear, I vow not to abandon any fics! Speaking of which, I need to go write the last chapters of _Undercover Shinigami _I have really slacked off on that one -.-" I introduced an OC in this chapter. Cat is a minor character, so she won't be around for long. (foreshadowing!) Again, my muse was cramming the ideas for this chapter, as I was writing it! I have decided asking you to review is just annoying. I'm sure all of you readers have seen enough "review please!" or "review or else!" notes to want to bust some heads... yeah, so I am not going to ask! You know what to do!**

**notes:**

**1. referring to my other fic _Amestris Alchemy Academy_ lols!**

**2. OMG! Maes Hughes line said by Ed! original: "Come on, this is a contest of freaks. I'm as normal as they come"- Maes Hughes ^u^ oh Hughes**

** reference: Hinata! (couldn't help it, Cat reminds me of her so much)**

**About the slow updates, I have exams this week.  
Yesterday: Honors Lit and Honors Physics  
Today: Honors Algebra 2 and Honors Spanish 2  
Tomorrow: World History  
My math and Spanish ran overtime! I need an extra hour on math alone! (I'm slow) Writing is my stress relief. YAYS FOR FANFICTION! Love you all!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	12. Side Story 1 (or Chapter 5 and one half)

**Side story 1: Living Fantasy**

"Angel, I have something for you." Colonel Roy Mustang tossed me a blue bundle.

"What is this supposed to be?"

"It is your new military uniform. Go change and report back here in 10 minutes." I saluted and went to the nearest bathroom.

In the bathroom, I slipped off my black pants and gray jacket, opting to keep my white tank on. I slipped into the blue fabric of the uniform. Surprisingly, it is soft and flexible. The material keeps me warm and gives me room to move.

After pulling on my shoes and checking my jacket, I made my way back to the Colonel's office. Walking down the hall, I notice other officers are looking at me. It is strange after all, seeing such a young girl in uniform. I turn into where the Colonel's subordinates are working. Everyone is here except Lt. Riza. She is picking up the Elric brothers.

"Good afternoon Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Colonel Hughes." I greet each one as I normally do, but their reactions are very much out of the ordinary.

"Hey An-" Havoc stopped mid sentence now transfixed on me with a dazed expression.

"Simmons, anything new happening?" Breda looked up and then fell out of his chair, paperwork flying everywhere.

"Ms. Virginia, pleasure as always. *eep*" Fuery squeaked when he saw me and then passed out.

"Oh, Nia you're back." Falman then OPENED HIS EYES! (OMG!) "Am I dreaming?"

"Falman, you opened your eyes!" He then excused himself and walked to a corner where he faced the rest of the day.

"Hey, Angel! Do you want to see some pictures of my wonderful family? Oh! I see you are now dressed for the part, but where did you get the uniform?"

"Colonel Mustang gave it to me."

"Oh, it all makes sense now." He walked out with a grin on his face and a gleam in his eye. "Mustang you sly _dog," _he whispered to himself. (Oh Hughes!)

I shrugged off everyone's queer behavior and walked into the Colonel's office. "Colonel Mustang? Does my uniform look okay?" He looked up and his eyes widened.

"It's a perfect fit!" Blood then began to stream from his nose. I was confused now, but things got even crazier.

The telltale sound of Edward Elric kicking the door open sounded behind me.

"Colonel Bastard, What is so important that- WHAT THE HELL!" Edward got a look at me and he blushed deeply, looking away nervously. I didn't even know it was possible to turn that red.

"Brother, what's the matter?" Alphonse froze when he saw me. He too defied the laws of nature being the first suit of armor to blush and nervously sweat trying to look away. "I... uh... eh... "

Finally Hawkeye came in and took control of the situation. Upon entering she found all of her other subordinates subdued and even Edward, Alphonse, and Roy were all unable to even form a complete sentence. She took one look at me and tried to control her anger.

"Nia, will you please change into your normal clothes and take those two stuttering idiots out of here for a moment. I led the still emotionally unstable boys into the office and changed again. What was that all about?

In Roy's office, Hawkeye was polishing a smoking gun while Mustang had twenty bullet holes surrounding him. Frozen with fear, he stared at the one woman who had the capability of doing this. She said just one sentence.

"Really, a miniskirt?"

**A/N: Hey! I know this has absolutely NOTHING to do with the story line, but I got 20 reviews! WOOT! I wanted to post a side story for fun :) You can insert this as chapter 5 1/2 or something... Let's just say, Mustang finally gets to see an officer in a miniskirt, and Ed sees Nia in a... new light. For anyone who HATES EdxOC pairings, I don't know if this will evolve into one. Depending on feedback, later chapters will reveal final pairings! If not, remember, 15 year olds = raging hormones! Feel free to flame this all you want! Flames equal THIS PAIRING CAN BURN IN HELL! I just thought this would be a funny side story!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_italics_ = Xingese/ other language

- Nia POV -

"Students, this is Elysia Meyers. She is our newest transfer student. Help her learn how things work at our school." I glance around nervously. I still wasn't sure what I was looking for, but it is always good to be cautious.

"Elysia, what is your specialty?" I stared blankly at the girl who asked me this. How the hell could I answer that?

"What do you mean by specialty?" Luckily, Cat stepped in and saved me here.

"Our specialties are the same as our best talent. For example, stealth is my specialty. My size and agility contribute to that. Someone else may be good at music and can use their excellent listening for information gathering." I tried to think of my talent. My profile said I was an art student, so I will use that.

"My specialty is art..." I was nervous at how the others may respond.

The girls were silent a moment. "That's perfect! We haven't had an artist before!"

"What are your specialties?" I looked at the five girls surrounding me.

"I already told you mine is stealth, and you already know my name is Cat of Shadows." I nodded at Cat, thankful she 'introduced' herself.

Next to speak was a petty girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She gave a coy smile and an aura of confidence. "I am Melody. My beauty allows me to excel in deception." I noted she seemed like one of the trickier ones. I need to keep watch on her.

A tall girl with long white hair and silver eyes introduced herself. "I am Snow. I specialize in weapons because of my flexibility and grace." Her voice was soft and gentle, but laced with determination. She may be helpful and seems like a nice girl.

"I am Scarlett Fire! I rock at combat with my exceptional stamina and massive strength!" My next team member had bright green eyes and cropped red hair that matched her fiery personality. She has a lot of energy and a friendly personality.

The last girl had remained silent until now. "I am the Raven of Night. I specialize in intelligence. Most do not sense my presence allowing me access to valuable information." Her voice was cold and she seemed to have a dark demeanor. With navy blue eyes and and hair that matched a ravens feathers, her name fit perfectly.

My team now is made up of Cat, Melody, Snow, Scarlett, and Raven. There talents seem normal, but their specialties make them fit for murder. I know I am in the right place, but what is the criminal planning? Who exactly is behind all the crimes?

"Elysia, you talent with art completes our team. You can work undercover out in the field. Artists are observant and pay close attention to detail. You specialize as a field agent. Now all that's left is a name." I looked at Melody in shock.

"Wait, what? I don't work in the field! I don't even know what the field is! I'm not cut out for dangerous missions or this school! What do you even mean by giving me a name? What does a name symbolize anyway?" Scarlett giggled at my response.

"You are so funny! You take on a new name once becoming part of the team!" Am I really part of their team? This is fantastic! The first part of my mission is going along smoothly.

"You need a cover that describes your talent and hides your true identity." Raven scared me when she suddenly spoke. She really is hard to detect.

"I have the perfect name." Snow softly spoke and we all listened to the shy girl. "Her name should be Dawn of Creation." The girls all agreed and from that day forward, my name was Dawn.

- Ed POV -

"Man, I hate that bastard for forcing me on this mission! How the hell am I supposed to find a criminal mastermind? It's not like he is going to just appear in front of me with a sign that says' I'm a bad guy! Arrest me!' on it!" I was pissed off. For the past three hours I wandered around the city looking for suspicious activity. So far, the most suspicious activity I've seen was dog napping under a tree. I could be researching the Stone now, but no! The bastard felt the need to send us off to who knows where to capture a criminal no one has even seen!

The sound of a scream jolted me from my thoughts. For once, the universe didn't hate me. Springing into action, I darted through the streets to where the scream was heard. I neared a dark ally, and almost lost my lunch at the sight. "This guy... He's a monster!"

**(Warning: next paragraph is very graphic. Skip it if you want.)**

The victim was brutally murdered. There was nothing anyone could have done to save her. The worst part was the girl was only a teenager. Sixteen years old at the oldest, but she could have been as young as twelve. It was hard to tell her exact age from how much of her body was mangled beyond recognition. She was surrounded by a splatter of her bright red blood, but none of her limbs were missing. Her face was covered in blood and severely burned in several places. Her stomach was sliced open mangling her organs as they spilled out of her body. Her arms and legs were twisted in unnatural angles and patches of burnt skin turned black. The worst was the look of pure terror on the poor girl's face. Her contorted face frozen in a scream of pain and fear. The haunting look in her eyes could only begin to describe the torture she faced.

The one ting that was missing from this crime scene was the criminal himself. "Damn it! Every single time! Why do they target innocent people! What good am I if I can't protect innocent lives. She was only a little girl!" I screamed out of rage, anguish, and sorrow. At times like this, I feel more useless than the Colonel in the rain.

"Some hero for the people I am..." I trudged back to the house where we are staying. Hughes greets me as I enter the door.

"Hey, you see anything interesting kid?" Normally, I would kick his ass for referring to me as kid, but I'm not in the mood.

"The killer is here, I'm positive. I saw a victim myself." Hughes starts to press me for details, but catches my eye and stops. I know he can see the pain, but I haven't felt this bad since the night we tried to bring Mom back. I drag myself up the stairs and flop on my bed. The darkness of sleep is a welcome escape from reality.

- Nia POV -

"Wow, I haven't ever been to a school with classes like these!" The other five smiled at me. We just finished our classes for the day and were heading to our homes.

"Dawn, which class and teacher did you like best?" It took me a while to get used to my new name. Elysia was already a fake name and now I have two! It's so frustrating!

"My favorite class is... probably co-op." We have seven different classes taught by seven different teachers. The classes are stealth, interrogation, weapons, combat, covert operations, deception, and strategy and tactics. Our seven teachers are very... interesting.

The weapons teacher is a quiet woman with a ninja background. Interrogation is taught by a big man with an automail hand. He said he paid the price for the information he refused to give. The thought frightens me. One instructor looks like an older Melody. She teaches deception (shock and surprise!), which is harnessing our beauty and using it to gain information from enemies. I hope she doesn't expect us to go to... extreme measures. The co-op teacher is an average looking woman who is nice most of the time, but when she gets mad, I stay as far from her as possible. Our combat trainer is a blond man with impressive strength and infinite stamina. His determined attitude motivates us to do our best.

"I think my favorite teacher is Mr. Smith, our strategy and tactics teacher." The others murmured in agreement. Mr. Smith was a really fun guy. He was the only teacher to tell us his name, and he is more like a father. I feel he truly cares about us. In class, we take time to get to know each other. He says that to have the best functioning team, we have to be a family.

Soon, it's only Cat and me walking. After all the talking with the others, I feel guilty about keeping my identity from the one closest to me. "Cat, Mr. Smith said we need to learn everything about each other. I have to tell you, my real name isn't Dawn or Elysia..." Her face twisted into a confused expression. "... My name is really Virginia, Nia for short. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I know you are the only one I can trust!"

"Nia..." He soft whisper caught my attention and I looked at her teary eyes.

"Please don't cry! I really should have trusted you! It's my fault."

"No, that's not why I'm crying. I'm crying for joy." It was my turn to be confused. "What I am trying to say is, I am so glad that someone actually trusts me enough with their true name. Our names are a precious gift. Thank you for sharing yours with me."

"Cat-"

"No, don't call me Cat. I want to repay you by confiding with you my true name." I was shocked a moment, but slowly nodded.

"Whisper it in my ear. I promise to take it to my grave." He leaned in close and whispered her name.

"My true name is _Jīngshén_ _Niǎn_.It is Xingese for Spirit of the Little Dove. Your name in Xingese would be _Chǔnǚ _which derives from virgin, or Virginia."

For a moment we sat there, looking at each other. I felt a light fluttering in my chest, a familiar yet unknown feeling I haven't felt since my brother was taken. We eventually part ways, connected as sisters. It is only when I reach where we are staying that I recognize the feeling.

It was love.

**A/N: Aw! What a sweet chapter! The end was coated in sugar and baked to a golden brown (if you can figure out what that means :p). I know I have been slack on my other stories, but I'm in a bit of a block. This one is the one I have ideas for, so it will be updated more. I practically got sick writing the description of the dead girl. Ed sees some action! For anyone thinking Ed was OOC, remember that Nina didn't die, so this girl's death is the first death of a child he's been exposed to. Who is the murderer? I'll give you a hint! The murderer has been mentioned in the story already. Good luck to all on figuring it out! The first (if any) to figure it out gets a story or something. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**

**P.S. The Xingese translation I used is really simplified Chinese. Hope I didn't make an idiot of myself! And I wrote a new summary for the heck of it! ^u^**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

- Ed POV -

It's been two weeks since we were first assigned this mission. Eight deaths confirmed as teenage girls again, and three undetermined because the bodies were so severely disfigured. I tried to control my rage when thinking about this, but I couldn't. "Damn it!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the table of our temporary house. "Why is this so damn hard?! Why the hell can't we catch one freaking man! I feel so useless!"

"Calm down." Hughes tried to act calm, but I could tell from the strain on his face that he is just as frustrated as I am. "Listen, _Eric_," he put emphasis on my cover name to remind me that we indeed were undercover, "someone will catch the killer at some point."

"But we don't have time! The people in this city don't have time! We can't just sit around and do NOTHING!" He bristled at my tone.

"Listen, you don't think I want to go out there and start demanding answers? I do trust me!" He leaned over and muttered to me in a hushed voice. "In case you forgot, I have **two daughter** waiting for me at home. Seeing all these girls dead is tearing me apart. I keep imagining my own daughters being the victims, but we have to keep up our covers."

Hughes's harsh words snapped me back into reality. I completely forgot about his daughters. I realized how fortunate we are that no one we knew was in danger...

"WAIT!" Hughes jumped at my sudden shout.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to give me a freaking heart attack?"

"Listen, that isn't the point! The next victim could be someone we know! Think, all the victims are girls around the ages of twelve to seventeen. Who is with us that fits this description?" His eyes widened once he realized who I was talking about.

"Angel is in danger!" Hughes called her by her state title, but to a random citizen, it would have sounded like a term of endearment.

"We have to make sure she is safe!" He nodded and the two of us ran out of the house in a futile effort to find our third comrade.

- Nia POV -

"This is Dawn calling all members. Are you in place?"

"Cat, confirmed."

"Scarlett, ready for action!"

"Raven, all set."

"Snow, ready."

"Melody, picture perfect." I rolled my eyes at her annoying giggle. For God's sake, we are on a mission! Can't she act serious for once?

"Alright team, let's move out."

"Right," they chorused back, and we leapt to our specified locations.

"Snow, reporting in. Weapons locked on target."

"Scarlett here! Ready and waiting to fight!"

"Cat and I are in place." I couldn't see those two. Damn they were good!

"Target in sight! I'll bring him inside in just a minute."

"Copy that, I'm ready and waiting. Remember our cover."

We were on our first assignment. The murders are out of hand lately. My team assignment is trying to find out any information on the killer. As of now, we are working undercover. My talent with art transformed an empty shed into a bar. Melody and I are waitresses and it's our job to get the patrons drink and try to... "convince" them to give us any information. I served drinks, Melody dealt with gathering information. I was grateful that I didn't have to do it, but her talent for it is unsettling.

"Alright, I am bringing him in. Get ready." I mixed alcohol with a sleeping drug to serve to this man. We've been working on finding the killer for two weeks now. Ed hadn't found any new information, and I haven't discovered any suspicious activity in this school. If anything, it really was teaching girls how to effectively subdue criminals. From everything they have taught us, I found that killing is not the focus. It actually is looked down on. I doubt this mission will be an easy one to complete.

"Hello sir. Can I get you a drink?" I don't even look him in the eye, knowing it's easier to pretend they are not really there.

"Actually, I want to speak with you in private for a few moments." I recognize the voice and both confusion and hope fill me.

"Mel, I need to take one of these customers in the back. He has unique circumstances." I catch her eye and she nods.

I take him to the back of the building. "Ed," I hiss, "what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" He stares at me with his piercing golden eyes.

"Listen, I think you are in danger. The killings are all connected. They can't be coincidental. Aside from them all being teenage girls, the victims have something else in common." Worry is laced in his serious tone, but I can't abandon my cover.

"Listen, whatever it is, I will be fine. You're forgetting that they are dealing with a state alchemist this time."

"No you aren't listening! Something caught those girls off guard, and if you stay you will be in danger."

"I don't understand! What could possibly be the connection?"

"Listen, all of those girls-" Ed fell silent when Melody walked in.

"Is this customer giving us a problem? I think I can handle it from here." I put my hands up defensively.

"No, don't worry about Eric, he lives with me. He is training under my father, and just wanted to stop by and chat. He's leaving now." Ed gave me a look that said 'we'd talk about it later' and left. "Sorry about that. He's also my boyfriend and he is a bit overprotective. He's worried about me with all the murders that have been occurring."

She has a strange look on her face, but quickly replaces it with a mask of indifference. "The bar is empty, so we will probably be closing soon. Get back into position and wait for another few minutes. I'll check for any last minute guests and radio in my findings." I nod and we part ways.

* * *

I scanned the perimeter, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. "This is Dawn, perimeter check complete. I'm heading inside now." A chorus of other voices confirmed nothing out of the ordinary to report. I walk into the back room that we use as our meeting room. "Is this everyone?"

"You, Snow, Scarlett, Raven, and I are all here. The only one left to report in is Melody." I nod at Cat and try to contact her through our radio system.

"Melody, are you okay? Everyone else is in the meeting room." I check for an answer, but there is only static. "She isn't answering! We need to go find her!"

We are on our way out the door when a scream breaks through the silence of the night. "MELODY!"

**A/N: Dun dun DUUNNNNNNN! Cliffhanger! I know I am so evil! The killer strikes again! Is Melody safe, or is she pursuing the killer? (I think you all know the answer to that one ;p) The next chapter ends the mystery arc of the story! Did any reviewers figure it out? What is the killer's motive? Why is the killer only attacking teenage girls? All these questions and more will be answered in the next surprising chapter of Fullmetal Heart: Results of Sacrifice! See you soon!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	15. Chapter 14

"MELODY! NO! We have to go after him! He got Melody! We have to go NOW!" I was screaming and crying as the others held me back.

"Dawn! You need to get a hold of yourself! You're not thinking straight! If we rush in without a plan, we could die too!" I look at Raven with teary eyes.

"But she's one of us! They _know_ who we are! THEY KNOW!"

"SHUT UP! You don't think we know that! Trust me, I want to go over there and rip the guys head off, but we can't do that!" Scarlett is also in tears.

"Damn it! Why did this have to happen..." Snow is trying to calm Scarlett down as well.

Cat kneels beside me and holds me as I cry. "Listen, we will catch this killer. We have to, for everyone's sake. We can't let this go on an longer!"

The five of us silently mourn our lost comrade rain softly falls.

* * *

"I can take Dawn home. You three need to go home too. We need to be in peak condition for tomorrow." We nod and Scarlett, Raven, and Snow leave to return to their homes. Cat helps me stand puts her arm around me. As we walk, she reviews the plan we created just moments ago.

"Cat, please stop. I know the plan, I just wish I was stronger..." Cat falls silent and we continue in silence. We reach my house and Edward takes me from Cat.

Once she leaves, Edward starts interrogating me. "What is going on? What exactly do you and the other five girls do?"

"W-we are t-trying to c-catch the murderer..." My voice shakes as his piercing blond eyes stare at me hard.

"NO! You are in danger! This person is only going after a select group of people! You could be next!" His shouts are like a sword, and I cringe as he yells everything I am afraid of.

"You don't understand-"

"NO! I understand. You don't understand! I... I can't... I can't lose you too." The last part is a whisper I can barely I silently berate myself for being such an idiot. Of course he would think it was his fault!

"Edward, it's not anything you did... It's just... tonight, the victim was Melody." Ed glared at me.

"Which one was she?" I can feel his cold eyes even when I turn away.

"The one you met at our establishment..." I see him trying to hide his anger, but he can't fool me. I know him too well. "Ed, I-"

"Listen to me! You are in danger! The killer is targeting you and your group! I can't let you go when you are in danger! I'm calling Mustang and having him come get you, Nia."

"But-"

"No, you have to go. This mission isn't safe for you." He picks up the phone and I try to make him stop.

"Please, let me stay! I won't leave the house, but I can't leave yet! I have to make sure my friends are safe..." Ed looks a in my eyes and slowly hangs up the phone.

"Fine, but I swear, Virginia Simmons, if you go and get yourself killed, I will bring you back to life and kill you myself." I laugh a little and hiccup. He smiles and carries me up the stairs to my room.

"You don't have to carry me! I'm no some delicate princess."

"Shut up. I'm doing this 'cause I want to, so shut your mouth. You need your rest, and if you tell anyone about this, I will pass out copies of the uniform Colonel bastard put you in." He smirks and I blush.

"You wouldn't dare! Edward Elric! How can you have photos!" He grins.

"Hughes." I mutter about the different ways I'm going to torture that man and his damned camera.

Ed laughs. "Well, that isn't the only one. I'm surprised you never noticed him following you around all day. He has tons from this mission alone."

"I swear! That man is like a ninja with that damned camera! One of these days, I'm going to throw that thing in a river." He laughs again lays me on my bed.

"Just sleep, I'll take care of the killer, I promise." I smile and close my eyes.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up early. I go downstairs and make some breakfast. In Ed's plate and Hughes's plate, I put a small dose of sleeping powder. They will wake up after an hour. I feel horrible about doing this, but I have to meet with my team. "I'm sorry, you just don't understand."

Ed and Hughes drag themselves to the table, perking up when I set down their plates. "Since I'm going to be stuck here, I thought I could practice my cooking. Eat up!"

"Thanks!" They both take a large bite and two heads simultaneously hit the table. "I hope you can forgive me."

I sprint out the door to meet with the other four girls. When we all are ready, we depart our rendezvous point and get into position. Since Scarlett has the most skill in hand-to-hand combat, she is the 'bait.' The rest of us are scattered in various positions. We hear the door creak open and tense, ready to attack.

Scarlett's voice breaks the silence. "Mr. Smith?"

* * *

I cringe. My body is paralyzed with shock. How could I have not noticed before? It was so obvious! He was the one who taught us to know everything about your team and know even more about your target. In the blink of an eye, we spring into action and have him restrained in no time. "You bastard! We trusted you and you betrayed us!"

"No, you don't understand! I came here to warn you! I'm not the killer but I know who is!" Before he could tell us, the lights shut off and he falls facedown on the ground with a knife in his back.

"What?!" Mr. Smith wasn't the killer after all! But now we know, the killer is in this very room.

* * *

The lights flicker back on and we scan the building for the killer. He doesn't seem to be here, so the only place left is the closet in the back. I open the door and someone tumbles out.

"Melody! You're alive!" She grimaced as she sat up.

"The killer trapped me in here. You can't escape! We're all going to die!" She crawls over to Mr. Smith's body with a look of terror plastered on her face.

"We need to find the killer! He has to be somewhere!" I freeze as I feel something cold and metal pressed against my throat.

"Poor Mr. Smith, he knew it was me all along. Too bad he couldn't warn you in time. You all are going to die know." The killer starts giggling and I realize who the killer really is.

"It was you this whole time. But my only question is why? Why are you doing this Melody?" She giggles again.

"Silly girls! I expected this from the rest but I thought you would figure it out, state alchemist. You see, you aren't the only one hiding. Truth is I'm not Melody, I'm not even a girl!" Melody stepped back and removed the mask covering her face, revealing the face of a teenage boy.

We gasp in astonishment. "How?!" He smirked.

"It's simple. Our story starts two years ago. My twin sister Melody was walking home from school. There we're a lot of girls jealous of her beauty, so they decided to pull a prank. They knew she was allergic to peanuts, so they gave her a peanut butter cookie. They thought she would just swell up or turn red, but they didn't know she was deathly allergic. After her first bite, her throat swelled. She couldn't breathe and died minutes later. I was devastated. So, I decided to get payback. I would kill every girl my sister's age and no one would ever suspect me. Melody was dead, and her brother Matthew was in a state of depression. It was the perfect crime! No one suspects a possible victim!"

He laughed as if this whole thing was some amusing joke. "You monster! I didn't think anyone could be as twisted as you are!" He grinned and picked up the bloody knife. He aimed and threw the knife straight for my heart. I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

A scream fills the open air, but it isn't mine. I open my eyes and watch as Cat's small body crumples in a heap. No! NO! Not Cat! I reach out with trembling hands and cradle her. She coughs up blood and tries to smile. "No! You can't leave me! Don't you die on me know! We've been through so much! YOU CAN'T DIE!" I sob as her fingers wrap around my hand.

"... Listen... I want... I want... you... to know... I love you... big sister... Nia." Her eyes glaze over and I scream. A scream filled with anger, regret, sorrow, and longing. I look up into the amused face of her killer.

"YOU!" I sprint to the wretched man and punch him in the face. I use my wind alchemy to cut him all over and watch as the red covers his body. I didn't kill him, no, death would be too easy. I cut him just enough for him to feel a never-ending pain. The last thing I see before collapsing is Ed kicking the door down and running to me.

**A/N: Wow... who did not see that coming? I even surprised myself at the end. If this was too unbelievable, get over it! Some parts were kind of lame, but overall I thought I did a fairly decent job. This ends the mystery arc. Next time, they'll have a new adventure! Until then!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
